A Slayer's Duty
by Winged Seraph
Summary: Faith, the O'Connell's, Ardeth, Danger? What's not to love? Mummy Xover
1. American Slayer in Egypt

**This is a story that revolves around Faith from the Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel series as well as The Mummy movies and characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you find in this story. It all belongs to the people at Fox and Universal. No money was made and toys were returned in working condition coughs Only slightly used I assure you. Do not sue, you will get nothing but a stack of bills and perhaps my dog... whom I'd miss terribly :(**

**A/N: This concentrates a lot on Faith but does center around the Mummy mostly and the character of Ardeth Bay the most. Also forgive the use of (meanwhile) to indicate scene change. WordPad and this edit thing was being a real booty. :)**

**Chapter One: American Slayer in Egypt**

_Sand. I'm lying on sand. _

Faith's eyes snapped open, her brain automatically reacting, and she moaned rolling and grasping her side where she had landed. Hot sand shifted between her fingers as she attempted to push upwards. Faith grunted, managing her body up into a sitting position.

"Where the hell am I?"

She surveyed the miles of endless sand and dunes, the searing sun baking her skin as she stood up. Faith brushed the sand from her clothes, noting she was still clad in the black tank top, jeans and boots from the previous night when she had been on patrol.

Patrol.

The word made her pause. She had been on patrol, ready to fight the two vampires she had stumbled across when something had happened. The ground had shook, almost as if splitting at the seams, and before she could throw herself to the side, it had swallowed her… swallowed her to drop her here.

But where was here?

Sighing, Faith randomly picked a direction and began to walk. A slayer dying of dehydration, the very thought caused her to snort. "Just my luck." Covering her eyes as the sun became suddenly brighter; Faith continued onward muttering and cursing the entire way.

(meanwhile)

Evelyn O'Connell stepped back nodding in satisfaction as she finished categorizing the final book from the large stack. Everything was aligned, perfect and undisturbed. Exactly how she liked it.

"You gonna stare at those books all day," Her husband's voice cut through her thoughts, "Or are you gonna kiss me hello?"

Evy turned towards Rick with a smile on her face. "Hmm, I don't know Mr. O'Connell. Both suggestions are very tempting."

He grinned reaching out to pull her into his arms when she stopped him, pressing a short kiss on his mouth.

"You simply must look at what I've found!"

Rick groaned at the loss of contact reluctant to release her, but she wiggled free and moved to the desk in the room. "If it's a book or a bracelet no thank you."

"Oh shush." She opened the top drawer pulling out a small tied bundle of papers. "This was in one of the books I categorized; one of the books given to me from the library. It's an inscription from a prophecy."

Rick took the parchment of paper from her and untied it, staring down at the hieroglyphics on the page. "And pray tell me, what does it say?" He raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me this has nothing to do with us."

Evy shot him a look but shook her head. "According to the hieroglyphics, it says,

Through the sands of time one shall come

One with powers unknown from a time distant

Within the one is the key, the one known as the Slayer

United by forces of good only the one

Can combat the evil that lies beneath the sand

And through this battle will lie death

Death to all who do not save the one."

Rick chuckled. "Sounds like your typical prophecy alright, vague and not rhyming one damn bit."

"I've got a bad feeling about it Rick." Evy chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "There has to be a reason I found it. It was like I was drawn to it, like I was to the book and the bracelet."

"Then we best inform the right people about it."

"The Med-Jai."

Rick nodded. "The Med-Jai."

(meanwhile)

"Damn, it never ends." Faith threw her hands up and gazed around, her eyes meeting nothing but sand. The watch on her arm had stopped ticking, probably the effect from her fall, but she knew in her mind she had been walking nonstop for almost two hours. The Slayer in her pushed her onward, but to what she didn't know. She only knew she had to keep going.

Faith made her way to the top of the nearest dune, and she shielded her eyes as she searched the vast area around her. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted an image far away. Was it a mirage? Was her mind playing games with her? She'd bet money on that, her throat parched and limbs sweating from exertion. Slayer training had definitely not prepared her for this; perhaps she should have completed the whole training. Faith shook off her thoughts and marched down the dune heading for the spot in the distance. At least she had a destination to strive for, even if it wasn't real.

(meanwhile)

"But Mom!"

"No buts Alex. I don't want you in danger and that's final."

Rick watched with a smile as Alex continued to argue with Evy, and he glanced over at Jonathan beside him. "She's wanting you to baby-sit, you know."

Jonathan sat up straight, his eyebrows raised at the idea. "Evy!" He called out. "No bloody way."

"Rick!" She stood hand on Alex's shoulder as she glared at her husband and brother. "You're just going to let him, both of them, come along then?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't see where it could hurt." He paused. "That might come back to haunt me."

"I'll tell you one thing," Evy shook her finger at him, "Anything happens, I'll be the one that comes back to haunt you."

(meanwhile)

It wasn't a mirage. Faith almost sighed in relief then forced herself to focus. There was no telling if they were friend or foe, she didn't even know where she was. She approached slowly, and her eyes took in the sight of several white tents, clothes hung up on lines around them. She could hear voices, men speaking loudly, some laughing, and just as she cleared the first line of clothing something caused her to wobble slightly. The heat, it was unbearable; she could feel the slow line of sweat rolling down her shoulder blades, and Faith reached out to grab anything to hold her up.

"Dear heavens girl!" A male voice called out. "Where did you come from?"

Faith glanced up to see a white male approaching her, and it was at that moment her knees locked, the action causing the rest of her body to collapse.

"Jimmy!" The man called out as he rushed towards her, catching her as she fell in a dead faint. "Get the doc man! Jimmy!"

(TBC if you want.... More reviews the more I post up flutters eyelashes. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Where am I? No really, Where am I?

**-Chapter Two: Where am I? No really, Where am I?-**

There was a coolness that could only be made by water. A tiny scratch of fabric; someone was pressing a wet cloth to her forehead. Groaning, Faith's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself on her back, her state of disorientation causing her to remain still.

"Damn it to hell."

Someone chuckled, the cloth moving away from her face, and Faith's eyes focused on the man she had seen before she passed out. He was sitting beside her, sun coming in from the open tent flap. He looked American dressed in a white cotton shirt and khaki pants, but the clothing itself didn't look familiar. It seemed almost… historic. It took her only a split second to assess him. He was of average build, short cropped blond hair and a matching mustache. Dark green eyes complimented his look, a noticeable friendly appeal to his angular face.

The man smiled flashing white teeth. "Such words from a lady."

"Never claimed to be a lady." She muttered sitting up. Faith swatted away the hands that moved to assist her, and she rubbed at her head as she glanced around. "What happened?"

"You stumbled upon our camp." The man answered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Charles Swanson. The doc here at camp, Jimmy Neaten, helped me bring you in here. You fainted from the heat."

Faith nodded. "Where am I?"

"May I know your name?"

"Faith."

Charles smiled. "Just Faith?"

"That's right." She fixed him with a stern look. "I asked you; where am I?"

He frowned. "How can you not know? Why, you are in the Sahara."

"The desert?" Faith's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did I get here?"

"That was my question." Charles chuckled. "You just appeared to us. I am here with an accompaniment of men doing some digging for research."

"What kind of research?"

"Archeology of course. You are in Egypt after all."

"That's just it Charles. I don't know how I'm in Egypt." She swung her legs over the side of the cot and shot him a look as he moved to help her. "I can manage thanks." Faith stood stretching, and she noticed his surprised look as she popped the muscles in her neck and hands. "What?"

"I have never met a lady like you Ms. Faith." He shook his head, "It is highly unusual in this time to meet someone strong yet feminine like you."

Something pushed in her to snap at his words, the label of feminine burning her already bruised ego, but she focused on the main issue. "In this time? Exactly what time is it? What year?"

"It's 1936."

The impulse to hit him was almost too much. "You're lying."

He instantly looked offended. "I would do no such thing to a lady. I swear to you Faith; this is the year of 1936."

Immediately she pushed past him and the tent flap, stepping out to glance around at the tents, the historic clothes, endless sand. Her eyes moved from object to object, taking in the men that were working, some noticing her appearance. They were all dressed like Charles, as if they were in a John Wayne movie. Something was terribly wrong.

Could it be a spell? Was she here because of Buffy and her little puppy-dog gang? It wasn't possible; she had not been near Sunnydale in months, the town destroyed after the last attempted apocalypse. She had been in prison, but then the walls had been too much even for her and she had bailed. She had done her duty for once and then moved on to continue fighting the good fight.

Faith snorted. "Good fight my ass."

"Faith? What is wrong?"

She cocked her head at Charles and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Charles."

------------------------------------

There were 15 men total in the encampment. Jimmy seemed like an okay guy. Charles was the only one she half way trusted. She sat a good distance away from the circle around the campfire, her legs propped up on a crate and arms crossed. Faith chewed harshly on a toothpick the doctor had given her. Some of the men were glancing periodically at her, whispers floating towards her but they were too low to hear clearly. She knew they didn't trust her. Good, that made them even in that retrospect. If even one of them tried anything, she'd make sure he remembered dinner from 3 years ago.

Charles had asked her questions about her life, and she had obliged him with a little conversation. She didn't share any more than she had to, and she didn't mention the word slayer one time. No way would a vampire be crazy enough to live in the desert. They were dead, not stupid.

"Are you okay Miss?"

What was up with these old farts calling her Miss? Faith nodded her head at Jimmy. "I'm fine." She watched him as he took a seat beside her. "Tell me more about this excavation." She waved a hand nonchalantly at the scenery around them. "Swanson looking for anything in particular?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Not really. It was more the men's idea to come out then his. I tagged along because he's a good man; he needs another good man looking out for his back."

"You don't trust the men?" She glanced towards the circle.

"They seem okay but looks are deceiving." Jimmy whispered. "To me, they are searching for something, a hidden motive. I'm not sure. Swanson won't pay attention to me, he's been blinded by promises of boundless gold and fame."

"Well, I'm sure he…"

She was cut off by yelling, everyone in the camp reacting at the cries of the lookout seconds before it was silenced. She motioned for Jimmy to stall his movements and tuned into the sound approaching the came as the men ran for their guns. Horses, the thundering sound approaching was one of hooves pounding the unyielding sand.


	3. Under Attack and Loving It

_A/N: Thank you for your patience with this fic and the replies I have received. They are appreciated and I hope you enjoy this next update. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism is. _

_Disclaimer is located in Chapter One and any spelling errors are my fault alone for this part has not been beta-read. Thank you once again! _

_Piper_

**Chapter Three: Under Attack and Loving It**

"We're under attack!" Charles shouted as he approached them, a rifle firmly in his hands. "It is warriors Jimmy!"

"Warriors?" Faith's eyes lit up. "With weapons?"

Charles nodded quickly, eyes darting around. "You must hide Ms. Faith. This is no place for a woman. Hide and do not come out until the battle has ended. These are ruthless opponents."

Faith didn't control the smirk that crossed her lips. "Don't you worry about little ol' me."

"Faith, really." Jimmy agreed with Charles. "These warriors, the Med-Jai as they were called, are only here for one thing and that is to destroy us. Go to the tent and wait!" He accepted a gun someone passed him, pointing towards the tent.

She held up her hands as if submitting and backed away towards the tent, keeping her eyes on them until she was certain they were preoccupied; both men running off to the outer rim of the campsite to join the others. She edged around the tent, eyes searching for anything as a weapon but had no luck. Staying close to the tent's material, she paused at the sound of whining horses and men yelling in a language she didn't understand.

They had jumped the barriers of the men, the yelling growing louder as Swanson's men began to break rank and run in fear. They were cut down, the sounds of blade swishing cleanly through the air, and Faith edged closer towards the middle of the camp. She spotted Swanson and Jimmy firing at the figures on horseback and she focused her attention on the warriors. They were clothed head to toe in black robes atop white, brown and black horses. Turbans and scarves covered some of their faces, others free to reveal marking on their faces she recognized as tattoos. They carried curved swords and guns.

The battle continued, and a cry made her swing her gaze back at Charles and Jimmy. Faith watched as Charles fell, the gun dropping and panicking, Jimmy hesitated in a debate of what to do. His time to decide was cut short at the sound of a cry of attack, and a covered warrior on a black horse, sword raised, charged towards him.

She reacted instantly, Slayer adrenaline bursting through her veins, and Faith ran at a dead straight pace towards Jimmy. He was frantically trying to reload his rifle, hands shaking as his eyes darted between the approaching warrior and the gun. He positioned himself in front of Charles who was moaning in pain clutching his stomach.

A shot was fired just as she raced past a tent, and Jimmy dropped the gun with a scream, pressing his now bleeding hand to his chest. Just as the warrior met up with him, scimitar high to strike, Faith leapt onto a pile of crates and launched herself into him.

They both tumbled off the horse, the warrior's sword falling to the side as they landed roughly on the sand. Faith rolled to the side, springing up to her feet to place herself between the warrior and Jimmy. She balled up her fists ready as the warrior rose as well, drawing another long sword from his belt. She met his eyes without hesitation as he stepped towards her.

"Enough!" A deep voice bellowed.

Faith refused to remove her eyes from her attacker even as he immediately lowered his weapon at the commanding tone. He backed away, eyes burning as he shoved the sword back into his scabbard, and she took that moment to notice the one who had spoken.

He was tall at least six foot 3, covered completely with the black robs. She noticed the gun strapped to his back and the two swords tucked comfortably in his belt as he approached. He spoke to his men in that unfamiliar language and with looks of disgust towards the ones left alive, they obeyed their leader, climbing back on their horses.

Faith watched in silence, letting her hands drop, as the speaker reached up and pulled the veil down to his chin. He possessed the same tattoos as the other men, one on each cheek. A tall turban set upon his head but it did not hide the long black hair beneath it that framed the high cheekbones and strong nose. His look was completed by closely cropped facial hair around his mouth, lips that were full.

Definitely hunk material. Her eyebrow rose as he spoke again in English, the rich baritone of heavily accented voice directed towards her.

"Leave this place." He commanded. "You are not welcome here."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Faith muttered, and the warrior swung his gaze to her, the deep brown eyes flashing over her quickly in a look she could only describe as contempt.

"You bring great evil here. Leave or die." He clicked his tongue behind his teeth and his horse trotted up beside him, the man moving to climb up into the saddle. "We will give you no other warning. You have until sunrise." He grabbed the reigns, spinning the horse with a stern command, "Y'alla (Let's go). Imshi (Go)."

The warriors spurred their horses, their leader looking one more time towards her before he took off, a cloud of sand bursting behind the hooves of their horses.

* * *

"I knew it! You are unlike anyone I have ever met." Jimmy cracked as Faith bandaged his hand. "I have never seen a lady fling herself into a warrior so selflessly before."

"Consider yourself lucky." She replied. "I don't do it all the time."

"Fling yourself?"

"Act selfless."

Faith allowed him to finish and she turned to survey what was left of the camp. Some of the tents had been burned down, crates trashed and broken. She estimated about 6 of the men had been killed, 4 including Charles left wounded. Faith shook her head. No matter the time period trouble always found her. Perhaps it was the other way around but either way, trouble was trouble.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"We are going to leave!" Jimmy responded. "I will not lose my life or the life of a scholar to those barbarians. We will head back to Cairo."

"Charles gonna agree with that?"

"He will." Jimmy nodded. "That being he makes it to morning. His wound was deep and it took me a great deal to get the bullet out. I fear we would lose him to heat if we stay without proper medical treatment."

"I imagine the men will be disappointed." Faith crossed her arms. "Those that survived."

"It does not concern me."

"Well it should."

Jimmy and Faith turned their attention to one of the hired men, the rest standing behind him. He held a gun in his hand, trained on the both of them, and it was matched with an ugly sneer on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jimmy cried outraged.

"We came here for a reason Doc and we ain't leaving till we get it."


	4. Do You Want Fries with That?

**Chapter Four: Do You Want Fries with That?**

Faith crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. "And can I ask why you need any of us? Aren't you man enough to find whatever you're looking for yourself?"

"We have no use for you woman so shut your mouth." He snarled. "Only Charles Swanson knows the exact location of the tomb we seek."

"Asad, he will die if he is not taken to Cairo in the morning!" Jimmy objected stepping closer to Faith. "And there is no reason to talk to the lady like that."

She rolled her eyes but bit back the retort at the tip of her tongue. "Listen, the way I see it, it's simple. Charles needs a doctor and he's going to get a doctor. You and I both know those Med-Jai people from earlier mean business. They'll be back whether or not you want them to be."

"Which is why we are going to start digging now," Asad stated. "It's best to mind your business woman or we will leave you to those exact warriors and they can deal with your loose tongue." He cocked the trigger on his gun, his men following his example and Faith stiffened.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing but wait and bide her time. Biting her tongue, she allowed one of the men to grab her arm while another apprehended Jimmy and they were shoved towards the excavation equipment.

* * *

"We must stop meeting like this."

Rick nodded but shook hands with Ardeth who then in turn received a big hug from Evy.

"I am glad to see you my friend." Ardeth bowed. "But I am in agreement. Our paths cross too many times with bad results."

"We're not sure it includes us this time Ardeth." Evy spoke up. She glanced around the small café they had agreed to meet in then extracted the pamphlet from her satchel. "We found this in our belongings."

He took the pamphlet quickly reading the words. "Have you received any visions or dreams as of late?"

"No. That is what makes me believe it's something else." Evy pointed to the inscription. "This prophecy contains the details of a new warrior, something from another time. Past or future I really have no idea. We thought it best to bring it to you; perhaps your council might know something."

"The Elders may." Ardeth nodded. "I will bring it to their attention immediately. Did you come alone?"

"Jonathan and Alex are here." Evy nodded towards Rick. "He brought them along."

Rick smiled shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say? More the merrier."

* * *

"I'm sorry." She wasn't much for apologizing but it seemed appropriate. Faith shifted next to Jimmy on the sand. "At least he won't suffer anymore."

"These bastards don't care about anything but the treasure." Jimmy spat. "I couldn't save Charles but I won't fail us Miss Faith. I'll get you out of this alive."

"Don't worry about me Jimmy." Faith tried to ease his mind. The man was likely to snap at any moment, his mentor dead and now they were being held captive by mad men wanting ancient buried treasure. Boy, did she feel like she was back in Sunnydale. "I can hold my own." She whispered. "Back where I come from…"

"Silence!" Asad muttered breaking between them. "Or I will cut your tongues from your throat." He motioned them to rise; two men forcing them up, and he directed the nozzle of his gun towards the entrance of the tomb.

"You have what you want!" Jimmy shouted. "We have dug all night and morning, now let us go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Asad grinned. "For you see, we still do not have the treasure. Many traps lay between us and our goal, you will accompany us in case of danger."

Danger. How many times had she used that word in her vocabulary? Too many for her to count. She debated in her mind whether or not to react, hearing in her mind Buffy's annoying watcher Giles. He would be telling Buffy to be patient, to wait for the opportune moment to strike, and of course Buffy would agree. Buffy always played by the rules.

Faith grunted as she was pushed forward and she went willingly, her hands still disguising the struggle to get the rope around them off. Jimmy's hands were tied as well and he fell in step beside her as they entered the tomb, steps taking them down into its belly. She studied the walls, taking in the paintings and pictures decorating the walls, the numerous Egyptian letters and the knot in her stomach tightened. This wasn't home anymore. There was no telling if she'd ever get home.


	5. Are We There Yet?

**WOW. Such awesome reviews, thank you so much. Glad that you're enjoying this! Thought I'd update with three new chapters. Leave me feedback if you like them, if you don't or if you're just a reader, that's fine too. Just enjoy.**

**DevilsPrincess - 1) love the name 2) Yes, Ardeth and Faith are the pairing. I am trying to build up to it instead of the regular jumping full steam ahead like some fics do. It'll be a while but worth it I promise. 3) Faith is my favorite from Buffy besides Anya so I'm trying to do her justice. Glad to see you think I'm doing pretty well. And last but not least 4) Vague? Why ALWAYS! lol. It'll become clearer as the chapters progress I promise. Thanks for reading and such a wonderful review!**

**Also thanks to dwamimok, BC1, Hellmouth2, snowfire, scaryvampiress, arekanderu, and maineiac. Much appreciated :)**

**A/N: Forgive any grammar mistakes. In a hurry to post these up. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Are We There Yet?**

"Are we there yet?"

Asad shot her a look over her shoulder then spoke rapidly to his men in Arabic. They had reached the main tomb, all looking around in awe as a few men went around lighting torches. The area was decorated completely in gold, a shrine at one end with gold swords, jewels and a statue of what looked to be a human with a dog head. Faith cocked an eyebrow; all this for stupid jewelry.

"Are we there yet?"

"Faith!" Jimmy hissed.

She curled up the edges of her mouth. "Are we there yet?"

"Enough!" Asad turned to face them and it was then she reacted.

Faith shoved Jimmy to the side, elbowing the man to her left and she ducked from the meaty fist of the guard on her right as she turned. She jumped, lashing out with a strong round kick that connected to the man's throat and it sent him flying back into the wall. A man struck out at her with a sword and Faith thrust out her hands as it came arching down, grin of satisfaction appearing as the sword tore through her bindings.

She caught his fist with one hand when he swung again and Faith stood perfectly still as she twisted his wrist, the cracking of bones ringing in her ears. She let him go with a shove before punching another attacker in the face, his nose breaking as he was propelled back several feet to land with a grunt on his back.

"Not too bad."

Faith whirled eyeing Asad as he stood with a gun barrel pressed against Jimmy's temple.

"Maybe there's reason to keep you after all woman."

"First off, it's Faith not woman." She stepped back towards the shrine not taking her eyes off him as she griped a sword from the shrine steps and pulled it flawlessly from its scabbard on a statue. She moved forward, stepping over the groaning man clutching his wrist to his stomach. "Secondly this woman," Faith pointed to her chest, "is a Slayer who is gonna kick your ass."

Asad's eyes narrowed and he pressed the gun harder against the side of Jimmy's head. "Slayer." He spat. "Yes, I see now… You are; you are nothing but a woman who does not know her rightful place. You are unfit to be called a warrior," Asad snarled. "Your kind dies out just like the sands of time dwindle, disgrace and shame all that is left of you."

Faith's eyebrows rose and she took another step forward. "It's a dirty job but somebody's gotta do it." She raised the sword. "If you're so tough, why don't you show me your stuff and put me in my place camel fucker?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He thrust Jimmy away raising the gun. Jimmy fell to the sand struggling with his bounds as Asad cocked the gun.

"Oh, scary." Faith shivered dramatically. "A man who hides behind his gun. What's a girl to do?"

His features contorted as he slammed the gun into the holster on his hip and with a roar, he unsheathed the dagger attached to his leg, lunging at her. She waited, sword gripped tightly and just as the whites of his eyes blazed close to her, she jerked the sword with a clean flick of her wrist. Faith failed to jerk as the blood splattered across the top of her shoes. Asad fell back, his hands at his throat as he gurgled unintelligible words. Seconds later he dropped dead at her feet and she lowered the sword, head rising up to glance at Jimmy who was seemingly paralyzed before her.

He was staring at her, wide eyed, his mouth hanging in awe at her image. The altar behind her gleamed, the blazing torches outlining her figure in an ominous glow. The blood dripped slowly from the blade dangling limply at her side, drops coating the sand in slow tediousness.

"By Allah," Jimmy whispered, "You are…"

"I know, I know, unlike any woman you've ever met before, you've told me." She thrust the sword aside and approached him, helping Jimmy up to his feet with an arm around his waist.

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head. "I was actually going to call you Isis."

They began a slow tedious journey back to the entrance of the tomb and to higher ground.

Faith shot him a look. "Who or what is that?"

"It is the name for the goddess of Protection."

She snorted, "I'm definitely no goddess."

"Nonetheless, you protected me." Jimmy answered. "For that I am grateful… Asad said you were a Slayer; you called yourself one in fact. What does this mean? Is it a gift?"

"Yes and no." Faith replied as they continued down the long hall. "I just… I'm chosen to battle evil in whatever form I find it in... It's my soul mission for existence…."

"It must be a lonely life."

Her lips twisted. "You could say that." Faith swatted away a cobweb as the two climbed back to the entrance, the sun's rays greeting them and she inhaled the fresh air that greeted them at the top. She allowed Jimmy to go first as she gazed back at the long tunnel. "Hey Jimmy…"

No answer. Faith turned back towards him, finding the entrance bare and she pulled herself up to the ground. She found Jimmy but he was not alone.

The Med-Jai had returned.


	6. Take Me To Your Leader

**Chapter Six: Take Me to Your Leader**

She'd only seen it in movies, had no idea if it really worked but it was worth a shot. Slowly, Faith held up her hands. "I come in peace. Uh," She glanced around, "Take me to your leader?"

"Bloody hell man," A voice broke through, "She speaks English!"

"Bloody hell." She retorted back fixing her eyes on a pale man. "So do you I say!"

"I do believe she's making fun of me Evy." He muttered eyeing her.

Faith lowered her hands as a woman stepped forward, her eyes locked on Faith and another tall man stepped up beside her. Faith swept her gaze over them, not seeing Jimmy but she noticed a small child standing near the one who had spoken. "Jimmy!" Faith stepped forward, "You alright?"

"He's fine."

Faith glanced at the tall dark robed man, the Med-Jai that had led the attacks before and she noticeable bristled at the sight of him. "You. Where is he? I want to see him!"

"Calm down, he's fine." The woman spoke up coming closer to Faith. "We're tending to his wounds. Are you hurt?"

Faith forced her gaze away from the warrior. "As you can see, I'm fine."

"There's blood…"

Faith glanced down at her clothing, at her pants that were speckled with blood, Asad's blood. "Congratulations." Her lips twisted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn and this is my husband Rick O'Connell." She pointed to the man next to her who was still eyeing Faith, hand on his gun belt. "This is my brother Jonathan."

She nodded at the other man. "And the boy?"

"Our son Alex." Evy motioned towards the people surrounding them. "These are…"

"The Med-Jai." Faith interrupted. "We've met. You threatened me." She thrust her chin out at the tall warrior. "I didn't appreciate it."

"I am sorry but it was necessary." He bent his head in an apologetic manner. "I am Ardeth Bay. The men you were with were dangerous."

"Those men are dead now." Faith responded moving towards them in a confident stride. "And you'll be next if you don't lead me to Jimmy."

He cocked an eyebrow but extended his hand past them. "Allow me to escort you, no wrong has befallen your friend I assure you." She didn't respond and he motioned to the other warriors around them commanding the group in Arabic before turning his attention back to her. "We must take care of your mess and get back to camp. We do not have long."

"Long?" Faith's eyebrows rose. "Am I missing something? I took care of it, they're dead. What more is there to…"

"You killed them, yes." Ardeth interrupted, "But you did not kill the evil, the threat to our lives. We guard these tombs and its secrets with our lives. You have shed blood in the holy temple, you have awakened great evil here."

"I hear that a lot."

"Then perhaps…"

"Ardeth, please." Evy stepped forward, placing a calming hand on his forearm. "She has been through enough for one day. Let us regroup back at the camp and explain things in a calmer manner to her. She will understand."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"Forgive me but we should go." Evy motioned towards a couple of camels standing by the group and it caused Faith to take a step backwards. She ignored some of the Med-Jai walking around them to enter the tombs, cleaning up she supposed and she glanced momentarily at Ardeth as he followed them before moving her attention back to Evy.

"You expect me to ride one of those?"

"You could always wait and ride with Ardeth." Evy's eyebrow rose.

Faith thrust a hand, pointing towards a brown camel. "I'll take that one."

* * *

"Here."

Faith glanced distastefully at the black scarf thrust towards her and she dragged her eyes back to Ardeth's. "I think the last thing I need is another article of clothing in this heat."

His gaze did not waver from hers as he placed the cloth into her hands. "You will need this to cover your face… no matter how attractive it is." He urged his horse forward and Faith did not remove her eyes from his back.

"He means well."

Faith glanced over at Evy. "And this? What does this mean?"

"All women are expected to cover their faces when entering." Evy fidgeted with her own veil as they continued to move side by side. "It is seen as a sign of respect, nothing personal."

Faith snorted. "I see it as a sign of submission. What difference does seeing just my eyes makes to seeing my whole face?" She grumbled. Faith lopped the scarf around her face and fidgeted with it when Evy leaned over to help her. She allowed the woman the close proximity until Evy pulled away with a nod.

"There."

Faith could just imagine it, the sight of her. Here was the Slayer, sitting in her dirty jeans and tank top… smelling like dead carcass with a scarf strapped around her face… on top of a camel in the middle of the god forsaken desert... surrounded by ancient warriors... in 1936 no less. She snorted.

See Buffy top this.


	7. You Want Blood, You Got It

**Chapter Seven: You Want Blood, You Got It.**

It shocked her to see how large the camp was. Endless rows of black tents scattered the sand, numerous horses were tethered, and as they entered, they were met by a stream of villagers greeting their return. Children ran around her, and Faith spurred her horse forward as they gazed up at her in awe and curiosity. Evy rode beside her, and she glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

"It always like this?"

Med-Jai men milled around the riders and Ardeth, most glaring suspiciously towards her. The women of the village were no different, some with scarves others unclothed, and they snuck curious glances at her. A few stared openly, and squaring her shoulders, Faith stared right back.

"Not always." Evy answered honesty. "I'm afraid your coming was already known."

"How?"

"You'll find out soon enough, be patient."

Faith growled. "I've never been known as a patient person." She glanced around again. "The women don't seem to like me being here. Why are only some of them covered?" Faith pointed to their scarves.

"It is tradition and shows respect to wear a scarf into the camp." Evy replied. "Only married or women who are spoken for may remove their scarves."

"That's ridiculous." Faith snapped. "If you think for one second that I'm going to wear this thing the entire time, you're wrong."

"I didn't imagine you would. It is not something I approve of but there is not much I can do." She nudged her head towards Ardeth who was swinging down off of his horse as they began to stop. "We will ask."

Eyes flashing, Faith stalled her camel and quickly slid off. Ask. Ask? For permission? The very idea burned her from the inside, and it exploded in her mind, her hand rising to rip off the scarf.

"No." A hand reached out to stall her, and Faith glanced over at Jonathan. "Only a man can remove it, they'll take it as a great insult if you take it off."

Faith eyed him nonchalantly. "Do you want to die?" She snarled. "Then let go of my hand."

Jonathan backed away, hands up in a nervous gesture of submission. "Just trying to help."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then you can take it off for me."

"Oh, no." He backed up even more. "That means I speak for you Faith. We'd be forced under Med-Jai law to share a tent."

"What's the problem with that?" She asked. "You sleep on one side, I'll sleep on the other."

"Med-Jai law commands a male and female who share a tent to be married in two days time."

"We're not Med-Jai, it doesn't apply."

"Darling, you're in the desert in this middle of a Med-Jai camp filled with hundreds of warriors. Of course it applies to you."

She noticeably bristled at the comment, and it caused him to shrink away even farther. Faith swung her gaze to find Ardeth's tall figure, and she marched towards him in a determined stride. "We need to talk."

Ardeth threw an annoyed glanced towards her but nodded, dismissing the warrior he was addressing. He turned, towering over her, and settled his hands on the ends of his tucked swords. "How may I assist you?"

"At this very moment or do you want a long list?" Faith snapped back. "This," She pointed towards the scarf, "has got to go."

"Hmm, yes." He gazed down at her, "It does not seem to match very well with your… outfit."

"And what is wrong with my… outfit?" She looked down then back towards him to see him finish his own assessment. "It has a little dirt, some blood and it's black. You of all people should approve." Faith placed her hands on her hips. "We have other business to attend to besides clothing. I wish to see Jimmy."

"Ms. Faith!"

As if summoned, Faith whirled to find Jimmy approaching her. She ignored Ardeth continuing to stand behind her and she nodded at Jimmy. "I was about to think they killed and ate you." She motioned at the scarf. "Hope you can understand me, they won't let me take the damn thing off."

"Ah, rules. I imagine you are having a hard time with this." He raised his hand. "I have accumulated another battle wound."

"I'm sorry."

Damn it, twice now she had apologized. She was getting soft. A part of her was relenting; Jimmy was an image from her past, almost a figure of her Watcher. She brushed the thought aside, the memories still too fresh after several years. She whirled back towards Ardeth. "I want answers now, no more putting it off."

"You must be patient."

"Screw patience," She snarled. "Tell me what I wish to know or I will rip this scarf off my face and beat you with it."

"That would not be wise." Ardeth growled stepping close to her. He stood inches above her but she hadn't backed down once in her life and she wasn't planning to start now, not even in 1936.

A shout broke his concentration, Ardeth glancing away as Faith continued to stare at him. A woman broke through the small crowd of villagers to tumble to her knees and Faith turned to see her fall just as a male warrior appeared after her. The man was yelling in Arabic, the woman cowering and it seemed that no one was moving to do anything. Faith glanced around, at all the faces turning away and no one moving.

"Oh, hell no."


	8. I Fought the Law A Lot

_Thanks for the feedback. It's appreciated more than you know!  
**Scary Vampiress** - Classic aye? Wow, thanks. Here's another two chapters, hope that's enough to keep me alive for now.  
**BC1** - Oh faithful reader, much appreciated mwah  
**Hellmouth2** - cowers No scarf beatings please! hehe.  
**Dwamimok** - :) Awesome. Glad to hear it._

_Enjoy and as always, leave a few words if you'd like :)_

_Yours,  
Piper_

**Chapter Eight: I Fought the Law… A Lot**

She made a move to step forward, but Ardeth grabbed her hand.

"Do not interfere."

Faith ignored him, snatching her hand away, and she stepped forward again, the warrior noticing her approach. Their eyes connected, and Faith cocked an eyebrow. It was the warrior from the other night, the one that she had tackled from the horse. Instinctively she clenched her fists remembering he had drawn his weapon on her, had intended to attack her and two injured men. "Attacking wounded men not enough for you? You have to attack women as well?"

"My business with my wife does not concern you." He spat back instrong English. "Go on your way woman. You have no man to protect you."

"I need no man." Faith reached up snatching away the scarf and she flung it aside. The villagers began to murmur, the action catching the attention of everyone surrounding them. Some shied away as most stared in amazement and other's faces contorted in uncontrolled disgust and revulsion.

Faith pointed towards him. "Touch her, and I will make sure it is the last thing you do."

"Faith, that is enough!" Ardeth ordered joining her side. He bent to retrieve the scarf and thrust it into her hands.

"You're going to allow this?" She pointed towards the woman. "Mistreating women is allowed in your village?"

"That it is not but you do not know the circumstances." Ardeth turned his attention to the warrior. "Mahir, what is the meaning of this?"

Mahir replied in Arabic pointing towards the still weeping woman and he glared at Faith in fury.

"Speak English so I can hear you!" Faith ordered.

"She is my wife; she has sinned against my household with acts of indecency." Mahir stated. "I caught her speaking freely in another man's tent."

The crowd around them seemed to come alive at the remark, voices rising at the revelation. Faith gazed down at the woman who was staring with a pleading look towards Ardeth, on her knees with her hands clasped to her forehead. Mahir reached out to grab her but Faith was quicker, shoving at him, and he moved backwards as she took a place between him and his wife.

"If you want a fight, it'll be a fair one." Faith snapped. "Whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to be beaten for it."

"No, but it is law for her to be punished." Ardeth spoke. He signaled for Mahir to calm himself. "By the rules of our land, she is to be banished from the village if the claim is true."

The wife began to weep more freely at this, and Faith could do nothing but watch as several women stepped forward to gather the woman and carry her from sight. She turned to Ardeth quickly.

"What is going to happen to her?"

"She will face trial just like any other criminal."

"The real criminal here is that man!" Faith pointed towards Mahir.

"You would do best to watch your words Faith." Ardeth warned. "They are heavy with blame and this is a challenge in our lands. I cannot stand in the way if you are to go against the laws. Do not continue your tirade."

"Faith please…"

She ignored the remark from Evy who had joined the crowd followed closely by the rest of the O'Connell gang. Her eyes refused to waver from Mahir's. "I cannot think of a better way to show this man his place."

The crowed hissed at this, shocked voices rising again and Mahir gripped his sword belt, a smug look crossing his face.

"A woman dares to challenge me, a Med-Jai warrior?" He laughed. "You are unspoken for, a foreigner, and you wish to challenge me, it is ridiculous."

"She is more than that!" Jimmy stepped forward, "She is a Slayer."

The air around them grew quiet, and Faith slapped the scarf back at Ardeth.

"It makes no difference what you call yourself or claim to be," Mahir replied, "You are unspoken for and I will not lower my rank by fighting a woman. You have no male to try to best me." He glanced towards Ardeth. "You know our laws; she has disobeyed them by the removal of her scarf. She must be punished without a mate."

"You little…"

"She is spoken for."

Faith froze, her eyes swinging to Ardeth, and she knew at that exact moment every pair of eyes was on him as well, attention fully on the words he had just uttered. "Excuse me?"

Ardeth held up the scarf. "She has handed me the scarf and in this I accept her submission. I speak for the Slayer."


	9. A Good Day for Submission

**Chapter Nine: A Good Day for Submission**

"I don't need a man to…" Faith began.

"This is unacceptable…" Mahir argued.

"Ardeth!" Evy cried out.

"Enough!" A new voice broke in and the crowed parted, many of the villager bowing their head. Faith turned her attention to the newcomer and she placed her hands on her hips at the sight of the old man.

He was dressed in dark robes, a turban on his head dressed in gold ornaments and he was flanked by two similarly dressed men. He shook his head at Mahir, signaling Ardeth back with a hand. Ardeth and Mahir reacted instantly, touching their foreheads and taking a step back. The old man focused his attention on Faith as he stopped inches away.

"We have been waiting for you."

"And who might you be? Grandpa Moses?"

Ardeth hissed under his breath but the old man simply shook his head, a kind smile crossing his features.

"I am Rasil. Head of the Elders council. We have expected you for some time now." He extended his hand. "There are some things we wish to discuss with you."

She ignored his hand but nodded, shooting another glance at Mahir before turning full attention on Rasil. "You have my full attention then, let's do it."

He nodded and motioned to Ardeth. "Ardeth, you are to accompany us as well." Rasil noticed the annoyed look flicker across Faith's face and he smiled again. "In your enemies you will find your greatest allies." Turning from them, Rasil and the two Med-Jai departed back through the crowd.

Faith sighed and took off after them, Ardeth following closely on her heels.

The round tent they entered was the largest in the camp, the one she assumed the Med-Jai held all their council meetings in. Faith vaguely wondered if this was where Mahir's wife would be tried. Ardeth seemed to notice her hesitation and he motioned her forward with a gentle shove on the shoulder. He ignored the glare of death she sent him and directed her to the center of the tent.

The panel of Elders sat in front of her, a line of old men dressed similarly with Rasil in the middle.

"So he's the big cheese?"

Ardeth motioned for her to be silent, and he took a stance behind her, touching his forehead again in greeting to the entire council.

"Greetings Faith, Stranger to the East." The council addressed her as a whole.

Faith looked down the panel. "Woah, you guys been practicing that?"

Ardeth nudged her shoulder again but Rasil simply motioned him with a hand. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"How do you know this?"

"Because you are not the first to enter our camp." He answered. "There has always been one, a chosen fighter, to stand alongside the Med-Jai. You are a warrior of God, a slayer of old."

"I wouldn't call being 22 old."

Rasil nodded. "How much do you know of your life as a Slayer?"

Faith blinked at the question. "You tell me."

Rasil nodded once again. "A slayer's destiny is tied to two things, a duty and a prophecy. You came into being 22 years ago but you have existed for centuries. Each slayer is connected, a line tied to the first slayer to ever live. This slayer began here, in the sands of the desert, and it is here you continue to return in times of need."

"Just great."

Why couldn't the Powers that Be have chosen Buffy for this? She was always gung ho concerning prophecies, a real trooper when it came to an apocalypse. Perhaps Buffy was dead. Faith paused at the thought. Not possible, Buffy was like the energizer bunny. Even death couldn't contain her. Why wasn't she here?

_Why me?_

"You have doubts."

Faith nodded. "I'm a slayer, yes, but I haven't fought the good fight in a long time. You got the wrong girl."

"Impossible." Rasil shook his head as did the other Elders. "The Gods do not make mistakes. You are here because you are connected to this time."

"How?"

"You must discover this yourself. The way is shown to you and you alone. Your duty will be revealed in time." He motioned to the side and a small boy approached her, hand outstretched with a parcel.

Faith took it from him, unraveling it and she gazed down at the translated hieroglyphics. "I guess you're on to something." She handed it back and the boy bowed low before backing away. "So what's next? I want to get this over with."

"It is not that simple. You have set a chain of events into motion; you have shed blood in a sacred place and broken laws centuries old." Rasil informed. "You are not in your time, we understand this, but our laws are for a reason just as the laws of being a slayer applies to you, desired or not."

"Oh gosh, we're still not on the scarf subject are we?" She sighed, "Can't I just apologize and we forget the whole incident?"

"I am afraid not. We make exceptions for you then we will be forced to make exceptions for Mahir as well."

"No way."

"Then it is settled." He nodded and like puppets, the panel nodded as well. "You cannot undo these actions. A male has staked claim for you, our own Med-Jai chief in fact. You must understand this was done to protect our people, our laws in the same way it was done to protect Mahir's wife and your challenge."

"And Mahir's wife? Will she receive a fair trial?"

"She will be tried but keep in mind, it is a man's word against her actions, this is not in her favor. She will be convicted and banished unless…"

"Unless what? Tell me."

"Unless you accept the claim placed upon you. You must submit before this council and marry your champion in accordance to our laws. Only then will your challenge stand and it is then your mate will challenge Mahir, not you."

"And if Ardeth does this and wins?"

"Then Mahir's wife will remain and become a slave in your household until death or release from her duties. The same applies to you should you carry on with your challenge." Rasil fixed her with a pointed look. "Should Ardeth fail, you will be made a slave. Mahir will control you until the end of your days."

Faith gazed at the Elders, at the seriousness in their eyes, and she allowed herself to glance at Ardeth. He still stood behind her, a tall imposing figure in black, the scarf still held between his fingers. Faith turned back to fully face the council and it took her several attempts to get the words out.

"I accept your terms. I submit."


	10. I Don’t Have Anything Blue

_A tiny update for everyone. _

_I have a lot more written but haven't read over it so soon I shall update more again,promise. Hmm, I received a bitof heat this time around on reviews (not saying it's bad). They're appreciated, I'm glad you're reading and you have questions/comments/concerns. However, as in the world of fanfiction, our visions for how I see this world I'm writing and yours may not be exact but I'm glad to see another side of view about it. Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. I hope the rest of the story does not disappoint you so._

_**WhiteWolf3** - Welcome to my world. Always glad to see a new reader comment. I sumbit. Yes, hard words to swallow and imagine Faith saying, I agree. Of course, it was also hard to see her betray Buffy, it was hard to imagine her then join back up with Buffy and actually care about her and others in her world. But she did. That's what I like about Faith as a character, she's not flat, she's a round character with the ability to be more human than people give her credit. She submits out of principle and underlying reason, not because she's weak._

_**DevilsPrincess** - I'm always glad to see your feedback. Thank you for being thorough and taking the time to comment. I'm trying to stay original yet be true to the Buffy franchise. It's hard. Character development for all my characters and Faith is coming I promise. This fic is a lengthy one, well past 20 chapters now on my .doc without editing, and I have made it my mission to have everything understandable and clear for everyone. Still, anything you see, as always feel free to comment. Thank you for your kind words._

_**Hellmouth2** - Faith and Jonathan? He's a darling but he seriously couldn't handle her. She needs a warrior that is accustomed to the sacrifices she has to make and I believe she will find that in Ardeth. Their relationship will be a large part of this story but not all of it. I see this as an opportunity to let Faith have the spotlight for once instead of Buffy and try to let her grow more as a character. But there's no telling about the ending. She may or may not stay with him but that is a long time coming. Just stay tuned. :)_

_Thanks to everyone else for replying. I appreciate it. _

_Like I've said a million times, comments are welcome and appreciated. Flames are not. Don't like it, then move on and find another story. I own nothing and am making no money out of this. All toys shall be returned slightly used but not broken. _

_A/N: For those hard core Buffy fans, please note that this story will not follow exactly along the plot line ending of Season Seven. While Faith did fight the First alongside Buffy, the powers that are Faith and Buffy's alone remain as so. If that doesn't make sense to you or you haven't seen Season Seven yet, -shrugs- ignore my blabbering. Doesn't matter anyway._

_Piper_

**Chapter Ten: I Don't Have Anything Blue**

"Is it true? You're going to marry Ardeth?"

Faith glanced over from her crouched position to the boy who stood beside her, eyes lit with curiosity. The O'Connell boy. "Looks like it."

"Oh, he's totally cool." Alex gushed. "A great warrior like my Dad."

"Your dad's a great warrior huh?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically. "He has a tattoo and everything, just like the great Egyptians." He paused looking at her clothes. "What's it like where you're from?"

"Similar to the desert." Faith answered looking back out at the endless sand. "Hot, unforgiving… seemingly desolate but full of life."

"I love the desert." Alex smiled, "It's a part of my life."

"What makes you say that?" She cocked her head glancing over at him once again. "You sound and look pretty English to me."

"I used to be a key. Mom is an ancient princess." He began to blab. "We battled an evil priest and…"

"Alex, that's enough." Evy interrupted coming up from behind them.

"Mum!"

"No, go find your father." She motioned him and he scampered away, Evy rubbing at his hair as he went. She moved forward to take a seat next to Faith on the sand.

"I know how hard it is to be a part of something and feel completely out of place."

"Do you?"

Evy nodded. "When I first came to Egypt, I was a librarian with only a dream and my brother to keep me company… and then I met Rick."

"Was your son pulling my chain?"

"About Rick?"

"And you." Faith eyed her. "Your son a key?"

"Alex had possession of a key." Evy chuckled. "It's a really long story."

"In the past?"

"Exactly." She nodded and rose, brushing at her pants. "Some things are better left there. Do you want me to show you to Ardeth's tent?"

Faith rose as well. "Might as well. I can't escape him forever."

* * *

Faith pushed aside the tent flap and peered in, entering only when she found it empty. The inside was simple, a couple of bed rolls to one side with a water pitcher and basin beside them. She quirked an eyebrow at noticing his swords and turban placed on the other side of the tent, and she paused at seeing the black scarf wrapped around the handle of one of the swords. 

"It is tradition for the men to carry their wife's scarf with them into battle."

Faith didn't move as Ardeth entered and as the tent flap closed, he moved to light the lantern in the corner.

"I did not think you would come."

"I gave my word."

"You did, as I gave mine."

She nodded and studied him in the dim lighting as he stepped in front of her. His hair was free, hanging on his shoulders in thick waves, dark eyes watching her and Faith was drawn to the tattoos she found on his face. "What do they stand for?" She pointed at her face where he had a tattoo.

"They are a sign of manhood, a right of passage." Ardeth answered. "Each warrior must go through a trial and once he passes, he is allowed the honor to carry the marks into battle."

"You guys sure do carry a lot into battle." Faith remarked. "Everything always leads to battle."

"Not everything." He objected. "My duty is to protectthe land, my way of life, but my duty is not why I live. I live to see my culture continue; I live so that others may live."

"That's where we're different. I don't live at all. My life is my duty. I have no family, no friends to live for. I have mankind, that burden to fight for, and when my duty is finished, I cease to exist. Another replaces me and then another, an endless cycle."

"Destiny can be altered if you will it." Ardeth argued.

"Not everything. Something's never change." She glanced around the tent. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"We are expected to consummate our agreement."

"Consummate my foot up your ass."

Ardeth chuckled. "I expected as much. Seeing as how our situation is different I am sure they can wait. You may pick whatever roll suits you." He watched with a raised eyebrow as she shifted the mats, placing several feet between the two and flopped down on to her back. "You are comfortable?"

"Oh, very." She replied dryly. "Night." Faith rolled onto her side and clenched her eyes shut.

* * *

"No more bothering Ms. Faith." 

"Mum! I wasn't bothering her, we were talking." Alex argued back, fussing with his mother as she tried to comb his hair back for bed. "She's nice."

"I know Alex but she has a lot on her mind right now. It's best to stay out of her way."

"Will she ever be going home?"

Evy sighed, tapping Alex on the cheek. "I don't know Alex, but we're gonna do everything we can to help her. Now get in bed."

"Mum!"


	11. Mr Sandman, Give Me a Break

_Boredom rocks, it lets you update more often. chuckles Here ya go kiddies. I haven't really given much time for reviews on the last chapter but I'm going to be busy for about a week so I thought I'd update one more time before then._

_**W1cked** - Thanks! :)  
**Hellmouth2** - OHHH /slaps forehead/ Sorry for some reason I automatically assumed Jonathan. Making an ass out of me, ey? My bad, and no worries. Jimmy has notsimply vanished, just being taken care of due to his nasty wound, he will return and soon. :)_

_A/N: You can probably figure it out but things in **BOLD** in this chapter are part of a dream sequence._

_Enjoy,  
Piper_

* * *

**---Chapter Eleven: Mr. Sandman, Give Mea Break---**

Faith considered dreams rather annoying things. People placedthem way too highly in her opinion, signifying things to mean this or that. It was complete bullshit to her. Her dreams were never anything, she barely had time to sleep and when she did, the dream was always the same - flashbacks of her life. They brought her no comfort and she always woke in a cold sweat, her limbs taunt with the anticipation of flight.

Faith tossed on the mat, shivering despite the warm atmosphere as she settled deeper into an uncomfortable slumber.

_**The words sounded for the attack and both warriors moved, turning to strike at each other with ferocious swings of their sais. They fought each other persistently, weapons clashing, each randomly gaining the upper hand.**_

_**The crowd watched, Pharaoh Seti I glowing in approval, his High Priest Imhotep alongside him as the two women battled. They were extraordinary, this protector of the Bracelet of Anubis known as his daughter Nerfertiriversus his personal bodyguard and future wife Anck Su Namun. **_

_**Behind him a tall figure stood, Nefertiri's own bodyguard, with hands crossed and eyes intent on the action. **_

Faith faded in and out, her eyes taking in the dream as if she was really there. What exactly was this? Why was she being shown this?

_**The battle ended, Anck Su Namun gaining the upper hand and ignoring her outstretched hand, Nerfertiri stood up, both women with masks up.**_

Faith's eyes narrowed. The loser resembled Evy exactly. Her attention shifted to the other warrior, a strange feeling knotting up in the pit of her stomach. She knew this woman as well but how?

_**Seti I hugged his daughter and Nefertiri's gazed flickered to Anck Su Namun as Nefertiri's bodyguard approached behind several guards painted in yellow following the High Priest. Nefertiri caught the held gaze between Imhotep and Anck Su Namun, frowning and she glanced over at her bodyguard. The figure in dark robes shifted beside her, head tilting, and the dark sash fell from across the cheeks.**_

Faith eyes widened at the sight revealed to her, theimage of her own face. The bodyguard had her face.

_**Nefertiri nodded back at her bodyguard as she pulled away from her father. She led the way to her chambers and instantly the bodyguard followed.**_

Faith attempted to follow, her dream holding her captive, and she glanced around wearily as the scenery began to change, a swirl of patterns and colors as the background shifted and faded away. Her image now stood in a chamber of gold, decorated heavily with animal statues and heavy curtains of cloth and beads. The figure turned and Faith's eyes narrowed as Anck Su Namun came into view.

"_**Sharifah, you are like your name, honorable indeed."**_

_**Faith's image bowed her head but kept her eyes alert. "You have asked me here and I have come." Sharifah replied. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me? I must be quick."**_

"_**Always running back to your master." Anck Su Namun sneered.**_

"_**She is my master but also my friend and my charge." Sharifah retorted. "I defend the princess because it is my duty, I would die for her because it is my privilege."**_

"_**At times I forget you are Med-Jai." The warrior shook her head. "Can you not put that aside and remember that we are friends?"**_

"_**I am friends to all who are loyal to the Pharaoh and his blood line. If you have nothing of importance to discuss with me, I must be…"**_

"_**I will not be his temple forever Sharifah." Anck Su Namun interrupted, "And when that time comes I want you to join me, join us."**_

"_**Join us?"**_

_**She opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it. "In the days to come, you will see."**_

"_**Do not do anything foolish." Sharifah sneered, eyes flashing. "I will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand."**_

"_**So be it." Anck Su Namun nodded. "I am saddened. We were great friends once."**_

"_**That is a mistake I will never make again."**_

"_**Nor will I."**_

Faithsat up quickly, flinging the covers from her at the sudden awakening from the dream. Ardeth did not move from beside her and Faith rolled to her feet, springing from the tent. She ran at full speed and as she rounded the corner ofa tent, Faith collided with the one person she sought.

Evy grunted, and both raised their hands to prevent the other from falling. Their eyes connected at the same time of their palms and both gasped as they were spiraled into a dream like daze.

"_**No!" Nefertiri screamed, almost flinging herself forward at the vision of her father being cut down before her, the images of Imhotep and Anck Su Namun burning her brain. Hands reached out to pull her from the balcony railing and Nefertiri looked up with tear streamed cheeks into the face of Sharifah. "They have killed him! They have killed my father."**_

"_**Med-Jai have gone to him." Sharifah replied dragging Nefertiri towards the door of her temple room. "We must make sure the bracelet is protected, do not lose your line of sight at this moment. I need you to remain strong."**_

_**Nefertiri nodded extracting her hand and the two ran to the temple vault.**_

Faith jerked away at the same time as Evy and the two stared at each other in amazement.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's part of that long story I told you about." Evy sighed running a hand over her face. She pressed it against her chest. "God, Rick is going to be so mad at me."

Faith's lips twisted. "And why's that?"

"Cause once again it seems we might be heading back for Hamunaptra."Evy shook her head. "One things for sure, it wasn't a bracelet or a book this time."


	12. Does the Winner Get a Cookie?

**Back again! Wooot! -runs around- Okay, so I'm a little hyper. Thanks again for the wonderful replies. Guys make my day.**

**Damia :** Welcome! You're so right -winks-  
**DrummerGirl76 :** Welcome as well! :)  
**Hellmouth2 :** So many threats, so little time to enjoy them. LOL. Twists and turns are my speciality I believe. Who knows. TY!  
**Maineiac** : Hey again! Thank you for your true to character comments. I'm trying while adding my own approach, glad to see you enjoying the mix. And I so agree about their connection, he's gonna find himself with a lot of Faith on his hands LMAO.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Does the Winner get a Cookie?**

"And then he basically gave up and fell back into the underworld…" Evy finished glancing over at Faith. "That's the whole story."

Faith nodded but said nothing. It wasn't hard to see the gears turning in her head and Evy waited patiently for the slayer to organize her thoughts.

"I'm not gonna say I'm surprised."

Evy's eyebrows rose. "Have you faced this kind of evil before? The kind that never sleeps, breathes, or dies?"

"Honey, I meet that on a daily basis. That's my life in general." Faith shrugged. "Where do we go from here?"

"We should inform the others; I have a bad feeling about having these dreams all of the sudden."

* * *

"That's it; we're going home right now." 

Evy shook her head at Rick signaling for him to sit down and she glanced over at Faith. "I'm afraid we're in this together."

"You just can't leave things alone can you?" Rick grinned shaking his head at Evy. "So let me get this straight, super hero girl here is the reincarnation of your reincarnation's bodyguard?" He cocked an eyebrow and when Evy nodded, he continued. "And for some reason, she was brought back here to protect you again?" Rick sighed, "That makes no sense, Anck Su Namun turned her back on him the last time, we all saw it, and that's why Imhotep chose to give up. What makes you think he'd try again to reconnect their spirits somehow?"

"I don't know." Evy shrugged. "Neither of us has really received any visions about that. All I can think is that it has to be with when Faith battled the raiders in the temple…"

"Ardeth said something about a chain of events, something I did when I killed them." Faith cut in. "Awakening evil or some shit."

"Or some shit?" Rick cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't stutter."

"Children…" Evy teased. "We must be patient. Perhaps Ardeth or the council might know something."

Faith nodded. "Then I suggest we start asking."

The group exited out of the tent, the sun blaring down on them as they crossed the camp to where Ardeth had been with the rest of the warriors doing their morning trainings. Faith shielded her eyes as they rested on Ardeth talking heatedly with Mahir. Her lips twitched, the group moving closer and as they approached, Mahir spotted Faith a contempt filled sneer.

She stopped shooting him a look and directed her attention on Ardeth. "What's up?"

"What's... up." Ardeth repeated with a confused look he quickly pushed aside. "I have challenged Mahir. Should he accept; we will battle now."

"Ah." She glanced back to Mahir. "What's it gonna be tough man?"

He glared at her. "I must accept; it is my duty."

"Alright." Faith clapped ignoring Ardeth's look of disapproval. "Let's get it on."

It was impressive, she'd admit that. If she had a watch, well… Faith sighed. That reminded her. She had been in the same clothes for days, she was starting to smell terrible. Not that it bothered her but from the looks she was getting, some people obviously minded.

Faith directed her attention back to Ardeth and Mahir who circled each other again, both sporting cuts received during their already too long brawl. She sensed Ardeth was playing with Mahir in a sense as he twirled his scimitar, proving to those around them why he was chief and making an example of Mahir.

Ardeth met Mahir's stroke with a thrust and the metal striking rang clear through the air. He moved, narrowly missing around strike, and as he came past Mahir's side, he brought his sword close and the tip slide easily across Mahir's side.

The warrior hissed, clutching at the wound, and his hand came away with blood. It was a light cut, nothing lethal but filled with promise. It took him off guard and suddenly, his weapon was tossed from his grip, Ardeth's scimitar at this throat.

Ardeth's eyes burned; his lips flat as he held his weapon steady. "Do you yield?"

Mahir collapsed to his knees, eyes down, and he nodded. "My chief."

Ardeth stepped away, thrusting his sword into the belt at his hip and he extended his hand to Mahir. "That is enough. You agree to the terms of the challenge?"

Mahir glanced towards Faith. "Yes." He nodded, "I release my wife to your house."

Faith grinned as Ardeth helped the man to his feet and other warriors came forward to attend to his wounds. Ardeth stepped away, coming towards her, and she almost backed up at the direct gaze on her face.

"What?"

"The winner is to be received by his mate." He stated.

"And that means what?" She questioned, eyes narrowing. "You want a cookie?"

Ardeth sighed but moved closer, and Faith barely had time to react as he cupped her face with a hand and bent his head to lightly brush her lips with his own. He pulled his head away with a nod of satisfaction. "I am unfamiliar with this cookie you speak of but that will do."

"Don't get fresh with me buddy." She knocked his hand away but stopped at the sight of Mahir's wife coming towards them. The woman stopped, touching her forehead, and she dropped to her feet.

"I am Lana." She spoke quietly in careful, broken English. "I serve you."

"Get off your knees." Faith rolled her eyes. "None of that bowing stuff."

"Faith, it is required of a servant to act accordingly to her status." Ardeth reprimanded. "Let her do her duties in the eye of the camp."

Faith didn't have to look around to know some of the Med-Jai were watching and she nodded. "Fine. Uh," She scratched at her neck, "What do I do with her then?"

Ardeth motioned at Lana. "Take my betrothed to our tent and prepare her." He repeated the phrase in Arabic, and the woman nodded quickly.

"Prepare me?" Faith argued, "I'm not a Christmas ham."

"Christmas ham?" Ardeth frowned. "You are a weird woman."

The retort died in Faith's mouth as Lana scrambled off her knees, tugging gently at Faith's clothing to follow her. She snapped her mouth shut, shooting a glare at Ardeth, but nodded and followed Lana's disappearing steps.

TBC....


	13. Nice Day for a Forced Wedding

_Disclaimer: Shouldn't have to put one of these up but you know how those owner's are -rolls eyes and laughs- I don't own anything from the Buffy or Mummy franchise and anything you read is just from my little private world. No money is being made, I'm only a poor college student doing this to express myself and pass the time._

_A/N: Anything you read is how I view things and we're not always going to agree. That's the fabulous thing about fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is acceptable. Not out right criticism. Just a reminder, not a finger of blame. Everyone has been great telling me what they're getting or not from this and I appreciate the feedback. That's all I guess on this._

_Personal thank yous at the end of the chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter Thirteen: It's a Nice Day for a Forced Wedding**

_If she yanks my hair one more time…_

Faith tried with a sigh to sit still and not jerk away from Lana's working fingers. The woman was insane. Since entering the tent, she had taken charge forcing Faith into a tub of scalding hot water and then dressing her before fussing with her hair. Faith glanced down at the getup, the white and lilac colored dress made of light cotton. Lana was braiding her hair in some weird design, and Faith bit her lip as the woman yanked another strand back.

"It's firmly attached."

Lana mumbled something that sounded like an apology; her hands not stalling from her task.

"Does this come in black?" Faith picked at the material of the dress. She twisted her head to see Lana's confused face and repeated, "Color? Black?"

"One marries in color." Lana responded her voice filled with shock. "Black for battle and mourning."

"Kinda the same thing." Faith huffed crossing her arms. "I still don't see why getting married…" She stopped knowing that Lana wouldn't understand her if she went into a tirade. Faith sighed in relief as Lana finally finished and stepped back, hands going behind her back as she bowed her head. "No."

Lana's head lifted slightly, eyes wide.

"No head down." Faith pointed to her chin. She motioned her finger up. "Head up."

Lana hesitated only a second before she slowly raised her head and her eyes met Faith's.

"Good." Faith grinned. She twisted her lips contemplating. "Wedding? When?" Faith motioned at her dress. Lana tilted her head. "What time?" Faith repeated slowly. "Time?"

"You sound like a talking bird."

Faith shot Jonathan a look from the tent entrance as Lana backed away, head back down at seeing a male presence. Faith put her hands on her hips. "Well, I feel like a freaky side show."

"You look beautiful." He grinned. "You smell a whole lot better too I must say."

"Thanks." Faith rolled her eyes. "What'd ya want?"

Jonathan motioned to the outside. "They're ready for you."

"Why do I feel like I'm headed to my execution?"

Jonathan said nothing but chuckled and extended his arm. "Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately not to snatch off the wreath of flowers someone had placed upon her head. She glanced over at Ardeth to find him staring straight forward and she snorted. So, she wasn't the only one dreading this. Rasil stood before them, the holy book of tribunal bindings open in his hands. He began to speak in Arabic, the large crowd around them going silent, and Faith listened as Ardeth began to respond in kind. He bent his head, Rasil patting him then turned his attention to Fatih. 

She cocked an eyebrow and spotted Evy signaling for her to bow. Rolling her eyes, she complied and Rasil touched her lightly before backing away. Faith raised her head as Ardeth accepted a goblet from another Elder. He took a sip, extending it to her, and she copied the action as Rasil spoke to the crowd.

"Hold the cup with me." Ardeth whispered. Together, they turned and threw the rest of the wine into the large flaming vat and immediately, the crowd roared its approval.

"That's it?"

Ardeth nodded. "We have followed tradition. Now we will have festivities for two days to celebrate." He noticed her glancing around and smiled. "Do you wish for me to kiss you like proper in English culture?"

"If you want to remain a man...." Faith shot back letting the threat drift away. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Faith!" Evy called out approaching them. "Come, let's get some food!"

"That's my cue." She glanced back at Ardeth. "Or am I chained to you now?"

"No." Ardeth shook his head. "Go. I will find you later."

* * *

"Where is Lana?" 

Ardeth shut the tent flap. "No one is allowed to enter the tent tonight but us." He answered. "She stays with some of the other women."

"You mean slaves."

"No," Ardeth shook his head. "She is free to go into the desert anytime she wishes."

"You know that would be suicide." Fatih frowned. She began to tug at her hair to undo it from its confines.

"Not like that." He stepped behind her, swatting away her hands, and she dropped them to her side, letting him gently thread fingers into her hair. He was careful, trying to be gentle with his long fingers, but it didn't fool her. They were too similar, both warriors with a duty no matter what they held most important. Now they were bound, a loveless unity due to her impatience. Things could be worse.

Her eyes that had fluttered closed snapped open. Worse? How could things not be worse? Nothing but sand for miles. No malls, no cable tv, no McDonalds, nothing of the world she knew. She'd give anything just to stake one vampire.

"Am I supposed to sleep with you now Master?" Faith turned on him with teasing eyes, the ends of her mouth curling upwards. Her hair free, it fell loosely past her shoulders in thick waves.

Ardeth chuckled. "I'm not your master."

"Aren't you?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I may be from the 20th century but I'm not completely out of my league here. This whole charade is happening because of your council, not you and not your laws." She crossed her arms, eyes watchful. "Me being here challenges them, my power threatens them and this… marriage is an attempt to tie a leash around my neck."

"I do not…"

"Of course you don't." Faith interrupted. "But let me share with you a little something… Since I was 16, I have gone through hell and back. I have seen things, I have killed demons and lost ones I loved and throughout it all, I kept going." Faith stepped forward pleased when he failed to move. "No man will ever control me unless I wish it. Your council is gonna find themselves in a shit load of trouble if they get in my way. I'm a slayer, not your possession."

"Understood." Ardeth replied.

_That's it? No resistance?_

"Good." Faith studied him. "Glad we have that settled." She fidgeted with her clothing. "Do you have anything more, uh, me?"

"It is a beautiful dress."

"Then you wear it."

"It fits you." Ardeth commented. "Like a desert flower."

"New clothes please?"

He nodded moving in the tent to the corner and he approached with a small bundle. "These are yours."

Faith accepted the clothes, eyes wide as she stared down at her tank top and jeans. "You washed them?"

"Lana did. I figured you would be most comfortable in your own clothes."

"Thank you." She glanced around. "Guess I'll change."

"Do you wish for me to leave?"

"Nah." Faith shrugged. "That'd look kinda weird, like I'm kicking you out for being bad or something."

"Do not worry about that." Ardeth chuckled. He turned around facing the door. "Tell me when you are done."

Faith shrugged but began to undress. She wasn't shy, hadn't been in a long time, but she was too tired to really argue. She quickly slipped on the shirt and pants. "Done." Faith coughed, moving to sit down on her sleeping mat as he turned back around and slipped off his turban and outer robes.

Faith kept their eyes connected as he undressed to leave him standing before her in just the black pants. Her eyes roamed over the revealed tan skin, the muscles moving noticeably in the lamp light. She turned away, lying flat as she tucked her hands under her chin. "Night."

Ardeth moved positioning himself on his roll, a good length away. "Night Faith. May your dreams have swift wings."

She didn't respond and simply shut her eyes, wishing for whatever dreams that did come to be good ones.

* * *

_From Piper's corner of the world:_

_Well another chapter kiddies! Here are some personal shout outs:_

_Damia: Thank you again. Appreciated._

_Hellmouth2: Constant fb, always helpful, thank you. The buffy line, I could see where you would say that but I took it as something Faith would say as well. Her and Buffy are similar in a sense and I see where you got that from as well. I tend to write from the viewpoint, especially in a crossover, that people already are familiar with the character and have some expectations so I can't say someone will always get what I'm trying to get across in my tale. That said, I have taken into account your advice and will work with that in the future. Forgive me on this chapter, it was already written and roaring to go._

_W1ckedAngel: Oh snap, ha, I love that. Dave Chapelle? Great description on what you wrote. I shall try to check out a few of your fics. Shy you say? I don't see Faith like that at all but to each his own. She's definitely a nymph._

_Thank you yet again.  
Piper_


	14. Visions Make the World Go Round

**Damia - **It's because Ardeth is loyal to his duty and his people therefore at certain times, he doesn't question what they force him to do. The clothes thing? Yeah, I have it planned out -winks-

**Hellmouth2 -** Course I do. Ivalue your reviews and take them to heart since you take the time to hit that little button. :) Thank you.

**w1ckedangel - **thank you darlin!

**Maineiac - **LOL here you go -hands him over- It was rushed but it was planned. I wanted it to be like her visions, all WOOOSH... LOL. But yes, thank you for the advice and insight. I appreciate it.

On with the show! I bid you good'day.

-Piper-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Visions Make the World Go Round**

She didn't remember anything from her dreams but it didn't surprise or sadden her. Faith sat up, running a hand through her hair and she glanced over to find Ardeth gone. She could hear people outside, music playing and she groaned. Festivities for two days, shit. Wonder if they'd be insulted if she just slept those two days?

Someone coughed from outside her tent and immediately, Faith was on her feet and at the entrance. In a flash, she shot out of the tent and pulled the person back inside with her.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

Faith released Alex and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Alex glanced around, fidgeting. "I'm not supposed to be in here you know."

"They can blow me." She rolled her eyes. "Now what are you doing, sneaking around my tent like that?"

"Daddy and Ardeth are talking about evil things. They made me leave." He sighed. "Don't see why, I can fight just as good as they can."

"I bet." Faith smirked. "Evil things huh? What kind of evil things?"

"Hamunaptra." Alex boasted as if knowing some deep, dark secret. "The City of …"

"…the Dead." Faith sighed. "Yeah, I know all about it." She ignored his puzzled look. "It's a long story, kid. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You get me close where they're having their little pow-wow and I'll let you hang with me."

"What kind of a deal is that?"

"Hey." She protested smirking, "How many times are you gonna be able to say you hung out with a slayer? Besides, I always find myself in some kind of trouble. You like trouble don't you?"

Alex nodded, smiling broadly. "Deal. This way."

"Right behind ya, kid."

* * *

Faith signaled for Alex to remain silent, tilting her head to get at a better angle to hear inside the tent. She could make out the voices, hear Rick and Ardeth's back and forth conversation, and occasionally Jonathan would speak up. There was nothing said from Evy so she naturally assumed this was a boy's club only meeting. Faith crouched low, moving Alex behind her as she listened. 

"I'm telling you Rick," Jonathan commented, "It's all leading back to the same place it started."

"It doesn't make any sense and even Evy isn't remembering anything." Rick responded. "There's no reason why Imhotep would return now."

"But you yourself said the slayer had returned to protect Evy. If not from Imhotep or Anuck-Su-Namun, then who?" Ardeth questioned. "The temple where we found her, the altar had been coated with blood. It is prophesized that in mere days of such recklessness, the army of Anubus would rise to seek vengeance."

"Not those guys again."

"We fought them once and will have no problems in defeating them again." Ardeth spoke confidently. "To defeat this breed, one must simply behead the leader."

"Sounds simple enough." Jonathan piped up.

"The only one that can do so is the one who awakened the army."

Someone grunted and she couldn't tell if it was Rick or Jonathan but the matter didn't faze her. Faith cocked her head at Alex. "Go get your mother." She signaled. He nodded with a grin and scampered away.

She grinned stretching up as he disappeared amidst the tents, and without even hesitating, she entered the tent. "Now we're talking!"

The three looked at her in surprise and Faith grinned, placing hands on her hips as she overlooked them. "What is this? A secret meeting? Shame on you." She eyed Ardeth. "Especially you. How can I trust you watching my back if you won't even include me in on a conversation that no doubt concerns me." She plopped down beside him, rubbing her hands. "So what's next?"

"We must wait for the army to arise."

"You said something about not again." Faith eyed Rick. "What was that about?"

He shifted but didn't remove his eyes from hers. "We fought a force before, the Scorpion King and he had control of the armies of Anubus, God of the Underworld. I managed to defeat him and send him back to the Underworld along with the soldiers." He studied Faith's face as she sat there unmoving and for the longest time it seemed, unblinking as well. "Faith?" He waved. "Faith?"

Suddenly she fell back, Ardeth reacting immediately to catch her before she crumbled completely and he began waving his hand over her face.

"Jonathan, get some water!" Rick ordered whipping off the bandana around his neck. He crouched beside them as Jonathan moved to fetch the water pitcher. Rick turned towards her with it just as Evy entered the tent gasping at the image of Faith being held by Ardeth with her husband at their side.

"What has happened?" She moved to the other side of them, staring down at Faith whose eyes remained open but unseeing. "Has she been hurt?"

"She is hot to the touch." Ardeth murmured. He shook his head. "We were simply telling her about our last confrontation with Imhotep and Rick told her of the Scorpion King, how he defeated him…"

"She is in a trance." Evy whispered. "She's having a vision." She reached for Faith's hand, fingers curling around hers. "Faith?" Evy whispered. "Faith, come back to us. Faith!"

* * *

_Hot. So hot. Like millions of glowing embers spreading across the sky._

Faith's eyes opened and immediately widened as she took in the sights around her. She covered her ears, mouth dropping in pain as the sound of screams catapulted towards her and Faith crouched low in a fetal position to escape the pain. _So much pain, so many voices_.

The backdrop she found herself was scorching, flames flickering towards her limbs and Faith struggled to her feet, trying desperately to block out the pain.

"Horrible isn't it?"

She turned, slayer senses on alert despite the pain and Faith studied the robed, bald man who stood before her. He titled his head, dark eyes studying her as he crossed his hands. "Oh this is so not happening."

"We have such past you and I." He continued footsteps bringing him closer. "Yet you have no memories." He sighed, "All that is left for me is memories."

"Well isn't that special?" She snarled. "Where the hell have you taken me?"

Imhotep stopped his movements and bent his head, the screams around them seeming to dwindle away into oblivion. The flames continued to leap, the heat becoming unbearable. "We have something to discuss. This…" He extended his hand. "is Hell."


	15. Who Turned on the Heat?

_Greetings again!_

_To my faithful readers (no pun intended): This chapter is a short one, for that I am so sorry but I will update again tomorrow night to make up for it. Things have been busy so forgive the spasmodic way I will be updating in the next couple of weeks, college, blah._

_**Damia **- That he is! LOL. Faith likes a party... one where she can kick ass and from here on out, she'll be doing quite a bit of that. YAY!_

_**Maineiac -** I have been oh so honored talking to you on Yahoo. Thanks for messaging me and for being so willing to give great constructive critism. I take into consideration everything you mention. Glad you liked the last bit. Imo is a handful isn't he? But Ardeth...hmm... the accent, the yankable hair, the nice ... +snaps out of it+ Thank you so much for your continuous reviewing._

_**Dwamimok - **No, thank you for continuing to hit that button!_

_I got bored today so I made a graphic to go along with my story. +shrugs+ _

_You can find it here: http:img202.exs.cx/img202/5827/slayersduty2ye.jpg_

_Now on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Who Turned on the Heat?**

"This isn't exactly my ideal atmosphere for a meeting."

"Very well." He waved a hand and the flames evaporated, the air becoming silent and the images of withering bodies disappearing from view. Imhotep watched her closely. "I did not expect to see you again."

"Lord of the Dead, fancy shit."Faith's lips twisted. "Last time I saw you," She stated, "you were getting your tongue ripped out." She watched as his eyes darkened but continued, "Guess that whole rule the world plan of yours didn't work out too well huh?"

"We are connected you and I. The past brings us together for the future."

"That's real deep Dr. Phil. Anuck-Su-Namun not here too?" Faith looked around. "Guess that didn't work out either."

"She has betrayed me, the Gods have turned their backs, but the wind has brought change, it has brought me you."

"Me?" Faith scoffed. "You gotta be kidding. I did the evil thing; it ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"You come to this time with no solid purpose, I can give you that." Imhotep declared. "I am the one to give you all you desire." He smiled. "Take Anuck-Su-Namun's place as you should have centuries ago beside me, and we can have everything."

"Imo buddy, never go into the sales business." She shook her head, "Your selling method sucks major ass. How about, um, no?"

"You are making a grave mistake. There will be a war and you will find yourself on the wrong side."

"A war?" Faith frowned, "What are you …"

"Reconsider."

She shook her head. "No way, I don't need you."

"Very well. Do not say you were not warned."

"Warned about what?" The background around her began to spiral into a swirl of colors, the screams returning and she covered her ears again, eyes squinting at the sudden rise of noise. "Warned about what?"

* * *

"Faith!"

Someone was shaking her rather roughly.

"Faith, come back to us!"

Her eyes snapped open, a huge gush of air invading her lungs, and she caught Rick's hand intended to slap her awake inches before it touched her cheek. Faith sat up with a snap, releasing his hand as she did.Her now freehand rose to her head, a groan escaping her lips. "What a bitchin' rush man."

"What has happened?" Evy glanced her over with concern, the faces of Jonathan, Rick, and Ardeth looming close by. "You were in some trance, some vision; what have you seen?"

"Imhotep." Faith muttered rubbing at her temples. "He's trying to come back, says there's going to be some kind of war." She ignored Rick's groan and looked at Evy. "He kept repeating that we were bound somehow."

"Have you had any visions of the past concerning him? Before he betrayed Seti I?"

Faith shook her head. "I only remember the consequences. I don't remember before or after that moment."

"Rest." Evy patted her back, the movement still stiff despite the growing connection between them. "We'll discuss this after you've recovered."

"I've recovered." Faith snapped. "I've been through worse." She pushed away from Evy and rejected any hands thrust towards her before pushing from the floor of the tent. "This war you mentioned earlier?" She focused her attention on Ardeth. "Could this be the same war Imhotep mentioned in my vision?"

"I have no way of telling. We have only a short time."

"What good does that do us?" Faith sighed, "I need to know what's going on and if no one tells me I'm going to start cracking some heads." She growled. "God, I need to kill something right about now." Faith turned, striding from the tent, the cover flapping shut as she stalked off.

* * *

Evy sighed glancing over at Rick. "I'm not sure what to think anymore. Nothing is making any sense."

"I think our Ardeth is developing some feelings for this time warrior."

She nodded. "It seems that way." She glanced around as thecelebration continued. She smiled as Alex continued to play with some of the other children of the village. "I'm afraid that may cause a problem."

"I for one think they're made for each other."

Rick punched Jonathan lightly on the shoulder as he moved to stand beside them. "Compatibility isn't the problem dear Jonathan, it's where they're going to end up when it's all said and done."


	16. Those We Have Lost

_Heck yeah, back again ya'll. Thank you for checking in and reading the little piece of heaven here on earth. +chuckles+ Okay, enough with the melodramatic stir. I update for you once again and with a longer chapter :) Hope you enjoy it. Personal thank yous are located at the end of the chapter._

_+Piper+_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Those We Have Lost**

_The Slayer…_

_The Slayer does not walk…_

_The Slayer does not walk in this world... _

Faith rolled off the blanket, her eyes narrowed as she took in the darkness of the tent. How long had she been out? How long had she been sleeping? The voice from her dream echoed still in her mind and she exited the tent looking around.

Torches were lit but around her was surprisingly quiet. Too quiet. A breeze brew by, her spine stiffening, and she turned her head towards the sound of what appeared to be the tinkling of bells. Bells?

A loud noise suddenly erupted from behind the tents and Faith took off running without a second's hesitation. Rounding the corner, she ran full speed into a group of Med-Jai all running the same direction.

"What's going on?" She yelled spotting Evy running towards her. "I heard something!"

"A force attacks from the desert!" Evy screamed back, what looked to be a gun in her hand. "About twenty minutes ago, Anubus's army came from the sands!"

"Where is Ardeth?"

"He's already on the front line with Rick!"

"Why didn't he fetch me?" Faith's lips twisted as she rushed alongside Evy to the lines, grabbing a gun and sword as she passed.

"He tried." Evy shifted the gun strap over her shoulder. "You've been asleep for two days Faith. He couldn't wake you." Her eyes slanted towards Faith. "Did you have any dreams?"

Two days? "Damn." Faith shook her head. "No, not a one. I just slept."

Evy nodded. "Good then maybe you're rested up. By the size of the battle, you're going to need it." She watched as Faith gripped the weapons, a determined look crossing her features. "You're not going to do anything foolish are you?"

"What can I say?" Faith shrugged. "Girls just wanna have fun."

* * *

"There are so many and we are so few." 

Ardeth nodded, surveying the front line as his second in command continued filling him on rank information. His dark eyes swept the lines facing the Med-Jai. Warriors of old, Anubus's army roared, stomping their feet as their hands burnished glittering weapons. This war would not be an easy one and he had a nagging suspicion it would not be the last in the days to come. Ardeth froze as he felt a sharp object prod him in the back and he cocked an eyebrow as he turned.

"Think I was gonna miss out on all the fun?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Wife."

Faith's eyes flashed angrily at the endearing term said in sarcasm but she ignored it, moving to take a place beside him. She glanced momentarily at his second in command who gazed wide eyed in shock at her. "What's his deal?"

"Women are never seen on the front line."

The man gave a short statement glancing her over and she motioned at Ardeth. "Well, what'd he say?"

Ardeth sighed, his reluctance obvious but he nodded regardless. "Women are only good to give a man pleasure."

"Oh." She shrugged and gave the man a small wave. "Hi. Fuck you."

"Faith!" Ardeth gripped her arm and steered her away, walking her closer towards the location of Rick and Jonathan. "I am aware that your view conflicts with most, but please remember who you are and that you are from another time. Just ignore such views."

"Why are you different?" She snatched her arm away. "I mean, are you different?"

"Now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time because I said so." Faith crossed her arms. "Do you see me different, as an equal or are you merely playing around because your Elders say to?"

"I see you as a woman." She began to turn away but Ardeth grabbed her by the wrist, steering her back. She was surprised that she let him. "I see you as a brave, beautiful woman who would fight by my side until her dying breath. I see a woman who is my equal."

Her eyes were wide as he released her, another Med-Jai rushing towards him in quick Arabic and any response she could have given was lost. Her attention turned to the opposition and in the corner of her eye she spotted Jimmy.

Quickly Faith strode towards him, eyes furrowed at the sight of a rifle in one of his hands. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I am here to fight, just like you." He stated not glancing up from his task of loading.

"I, unlike you, still have the use of both of my hands."

"I won't sit back and idly do nothing." Jimmy shook his head as he raised his chin, eyes meeting hers. "You would say the same and you know it. Do not deny me this duty Faith."

"Fine." She nodded. "But stay where I can see you in case you get into trouble." Faith shot him a teasing grin. "I kinda like saving your ass."

"I shall watch your back as you watch mine." Jimmy nodded back with a smile. "Till my last breath." He extended his good hand and she shook it instantly.

"Very well." Faith's grin broadened. "Where have you been lately?"

"They are very fickle here about the wounded, Ardeth has had Lana attending me until I was able to withstand any pain and pass a fever."

_So that's where the woman had gone off to_. Faith focused on the business at hand as she twirled the blade with a quick wrist. "I bet I can kill more than you."

"A challenge so early in the game?"

"They attack!"

She whipped around the same time as Jimmy, weapons ready and she shot another glance towards him. "Hope you're ready for this Jim."

* * *

Faith jerked just as a weapon landed next to her in the sand. Her eyes rose to see Ardeth striding towards her, his scimitar already extended and she gritted her teeth as she yanked the sword cleanly from the sand. The fight had been going for minutes on end, warriors falling all around her, some good and some bad. Somewhere amidst the fray she had lost sight of Jimmy. With a yell, Faith swung the heavy sword and it whirled cleanly through the air to lodge deeply into the back of a Anubus warrior. 

"The head!" Ardeth shouted as he swiped at a warrior as he passed. "You must take off the head to kill the creatures!"

"I know!" Faith grinned raising her own sword to decapitate one on her left. "Just having a little fun is all." She managed to duck another blow and Ardeth met the blade, her body twisting to the side as he chopped of a limb of the warrior before dealing with the head. Faith straightened. "What happened to just 'the head, the head'?" She imitated.

Ardeth shrugged. "Just having a little fun."

Faith grinned back and scanned the area, noticing the dwindling of Anubus warriors. "Where is Jimmy? Have you seen him?"

"No." Ardeth shook his head and cleanly finished off yet another warrior.

She spotted Rick and Jonathan holding their own and grinned at the sight of Evy helping. Good for her. A deep desire began to take hold to make sure Evy was protected as well and spotting an approaching threat, Faith jerked another fallen sword from the ground and began to run towards the small group. She managed to take down the Anubus warrior just as it raised its sword behind Evy.

Evy glanced over her shoulder, nodding her thanks to Faith. "Almost had me."

"Almost." Faith smirked. "Have you seen Jimmy?"

She opened her mouth to respond when Faith swung again, her ears picking up the sound of a familiar cry and before Evy could interject, Faith had taken off again, hands both carrying swords.

Faith's running footsteps took her amidst the crowd of warriors finishing off the warriors and she weaved trying desperately to get to Jimmy. Bursting through a small line of Med-Jai, her eyes went wide at the sight of a large Anubus warrior, Jimmy at his feet. She took two steps forward, eyes on the body of the Doctor, a long sword shoved cleanly through his chest.

All she did was blink, attention unflinching. The noise around her fading, and her attention was no longer on any of the warriors around them.

"Slayyyyyerrrrr."

Faith's head rose, her eyes dark as she focused on the Anubus warrior, her name falling from his lips in a disgusting sneer.

"It is for you we have come." The creature tilted his head, grip still on the sword attached to the now dead body. "You have awakened us and now you must die."

She said nothing failing to react as he yanked the sword free and stepped over Jimmy.

"Come Slayyyerrrr."

"How's this for an answer?" Faith moved quickly, her sword raising and she thrust it cleanly into the side of the creature, eyes snapping to see the smile the crossed its face. It hit her with full force across the cheek, Faith's body tumbling into the sand and rolling away before it yanked the weapon free of its skin.

"Mere threats do not harm me." The creature chuckled. "It will take more than that."

"That," Faith growled as she pushed herself up from the sand, "I can do."

"Faith!"

She ignored the cries of Ardeth and Evy, her footsteps guiding her as she circled around the large creature. She kept her eyes on the beast, concentration on it when finally it attacked. She ducked from the strong swing, the blade missing her by inches and twisted to straighten back up several feet away. Faith grunted jumping back again and she rolled forward, hand snatching a sword as she came back up.

She met the swings blow by blow, wincing as she faltered and the blade of the warrior cut her forearm. Ignoring the trickle of blood, she continued to fight, the blood splattering the ground. Rage began to build up as a second cut found its way to her body and Faith screamed, thrusting with both hands to let the sword once again bury into the warrior's body.

This time, she ducked the blow from its fist, twisting to come up behind it and with a snarl, Faith snapped it's neck, grabbing the creature's own sword as it tumbled and with a clean swipe, she disconnected its neck from the body, the ashes of what became of it blowing away onto the desert sand.

Faith sighed, tossing the weapon aside as the Med-Jai began to cheer. She fell to her knees, ignoring Ardeth and the O'Connell's as they circled her, Ardeth's hand clasping her shoulder. Faith shrugged it off and placed her palms in the sand, her eyes frozen on Jimmy's body.

"I'm sorry." Came Evy's soft voice.

Faith felt her hand stroke her hair softly but gave her no response. For several minutes, she sat there, eyes focused on the Doctor before finally she shoved away and strode back towards the tents, the group left standing there staring after her.

Med-Jai came up to Ardeth, talking rapidly and Ardeth responded sharply before the group turned to start gathering the wounded.

"What was that?" Rick questioned.

Ardeth fidgeted with his knives, making sure they were tucked back in securely. "They say they accept the Slayer now, she is one for she has saved us all."

"And you replied?"

Ardeth's hand wrapped around the blade of his scimitar, Faith's scarf still tightly around the handle. "I said she is not just a Slayer, she is my wife." He turned from them and began to go towards the wounded, Evy and Rick watching him go with amused expressions on their faces.

"What'd I tell you?" Jonathan quirked as he strode by and flashed Rick a smile. "You owe me a drink."

* * *

"Out!" Faith thrust the flap aside and nudged her head towards it. "Before I throw you out." 

"Go." Rasil nodded, ushering his men and the other Elders from the tent. He leaned back into his chair, eyes on Faith as she glared at each that passed until they were gone and thrust the flap back down. "What is it my child?"

"Tell me everything you know and I want it as of yesterday." She crossed the tent stopping inches away, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "And don't you even dare think of cheating me out old man. I won't hesitate to do serious reconstruction on your face."

Rasil nodded, no signs of fear and hesitation coming from him, and he clasped his hands. "What is it you really wish to know?"

"Why am I here? Like the other Slayers, why?"

"To fight beside us."

"Why me?"

"You are best suited."

"You mean I'm the one with nothing left to lose?"

He shrugged. "We do not know how the Gods chose, they just deliver."

"Air mail, yeah I know." Faith lips twisted. "What now since the first battle is over? I want to know my task, don't beat around the bush with cute little metaphors."

"You have had dreams of he who shall not be named, yes?"

Faith nodded. "He wanted me on his side."

"He wishes to destroy the world and this time without Anuck-Su-Namun. He wishes to have a strong partner, but he will meet opposition." Rasil informed.

"The O'Connell's and you?"

"Anuck-Su-Namun."

"What?" Faith's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What was one of the first things I told you when you arrived here Faith?" Rasil questioned.

She bit her lower lip. "In your enemies you will find your greatest allies."

The Elder nodded. "Sometimes the strongest connection is found in an area you detest most."

"You're saying I'm gonna team up with a dead broad to fight her ex-lover." Faith laughed dryly. "Can't say I haven't experienced strange things before but this tops the cake."

"I am sorry about your American friend."

"I don't have any friends." She clenched her teeth and looked away. "And I don't want to talk about it." Turning on her heel, she strode from the tent, the flap swinging.

Rasil shook his head, a bead of sweat escaping his turban to belay his confidence against facing the Slayer alone. "I am afraid you will not have the option child. May you find the answers you seek in your dreams."

* * *

**DrummerGirl76** - Thank you for your add and I'm glad you are enjoying it. 

**SunrisingPhoniex** - Always glad to see a new reader come out of the shadows. You flatter me, thank you so much Shazzam, I do like that. +winks+

**Hellmouth2** - Always glad to see your comments. Thank you for your continuous support.

**PisceanWisdom** - YAY, another reader. :) Welcome and thank you. I do enjoy deflowering things, in this case a crossover +giggles+

**Maineiac** +laughs+ Imo knitting is a great and hilarious visual. Scorpion King? No, I'm leaving him out. And yes, I heart Jon, he's great

**W1ckedAngel** - Thank you for taking the time the other day to message me privately. Glad to see I inspired you to do a manip. Jon smooth operator:)

**Damia** - Adjust? Perhaps. I would love to think so +winks+ Thank you for commenting! I do love it so.

_Till next time, thank you for reading!_


	17. The First Returns

_Personal FB at the end of the update. Enjoy._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: The First Returns**

"Why aren't you in Ardeth's tent?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow at Alex who plopped down beside her on the sand. "How come you always find me?"

"You sit in the same spot each time." He rolled his eyes playfully. "So what are you doing here alone?"

"You're a nosey kid you know that?"

"You promised to let me tag along, your deal not mine." The boy reminded with a smile. "And I'm mature for my age thank you; Mum says so all the time."

"I'm sure she does." Faith glanced back out towards the endless sand. "I just wanted some time away from things that's all."

"Are you two fighting?" Alex tilted his head. "Mum says she and Dad fight just so they can realize how much they love each other."

She snorted. "Well that's more information then I needed."

"Do you like him?"

"I reckon." Faith shrugged. "We're similar. It's not really that Alex." She sighed. "I lost a… I lost someone today, someone that counted on me to be there for them."

"I'm sorry." The O'Connell boy fell silent and began to play in the sand beneath him. Minutes later, he moved again. "Mum says people go to better places when they die."

The words triggered Faith back, her mind switching to a talk with Buffy. The Slayer had claimed when she had died again, she had been in Heaven. A better place. Was there really such a place for slayers? A place when it was all said and done? Faith swung her gaze back to Alex.

"I'm sure most of them do."

"So you shouldn't be sad."

Faith reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, smiling as he made a face and ran his short fingers through his blond locks. "You're alright kiddo."

"Duh."

* * *

The tent was empty when Faith entered, Ardeth gone as were his weapons, and she closed shut the flap behind her. The bed roll called to her, her thoughts ignoring the blood and sand still on her skin, and Faith settled down, hands crossing over her stomach. She drifted off, body now easily relaxing against the sand below her mat, and as she slipped into a deep slumber, her hands fell to her sides, sand shifting between her slim fingers. 

_The Slayer does not walk in this world... _

Her eyes snapped open, but she was no longer in the tent. The sand was endless for miles, the searing sun connecting with her skin and Faith shielded her eyes with her hand. An object moved towards her and she found herself walking to meet it, stopping inches away from the figure that stared back with calm eyes. Buffy.

Faith glanced over the other slayer, eyebrows rising. "You walk all the way here B?"

At first Buffy said nothing, simply standing there in a tan sundress and flip flops. Wind blew around them, the silence creeping between them.

"The Slayer…"

"Yeah, doesn't walk in this world, I heard that already. Are you the one saying that in my mind?" Faith frowned. "What do you have to do with anything?"

Buffy stepped forward and she motioned around at the desert surroundings. "Time has created a portal between worlds. A slayer crosses between realms without fear. You are with purpose."

"B, you are on some serious meds." Faith shook her head. "You go through this portal thing too?"

"A Slayer's true purpose is always known. You know what you came for. You know why you're here."

Faith stepped back. "You're not Buffy. Who are you?"

"No name."

"You have no name or you just won't give it to me?"

"No name."

"And the reason you're standing here as Buffy?" Faith questioned. "Word of advice but she's not exactly the face of welcome I've come to expect. How about you just be… you?"

The image before her altered, the colors shifting and she studied the woman who appeared. Clothed with ratty, tearing strips of white material, the dark skinned woman watched her closely, her movements smooth but random as she shifted right to left. Her hair was wild and matted, white paint on her face.

"Who are you? Speak to me."

"I have no real speech." The woman sneered as her thoughts came easily to Faith's mind, her mouth not moving. "I live in the shadow of death. The blood cry. I am destruction absolute."

"A Slayer."

"I am the First."

"Hell." Faith snorted. "You must be ancient in this world."

"The Slayer does not walk in this world…"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. So what you want First?" Faith paused. "Or better yet, what's my purpose? You seem to know all the answers."

"The sands give you rebirth. You are a force, not human."

"I beg to differ, pretty human here." Faith motioned at herself. "So are you if you haven't noticed."

"I have been long gone; I stay as a force in this realm because of need."

"For what?"

"Your enemies." The First nodded. "Your gift is death."

Faith shrugged. "I came to deal with that part of the package a long time ago. There any real reason for you visit or is it just annoy Faith day?"

"You will have to choose." The First pointed. "And when the time comes, you will pick duty over life. This is the way it has been for centuries and it shall remain so."

"Duty over life? What does that…"

Faith's eyes snapped open again and she sighed as she found herself back on the mat in the tent she shared with Ardeth. She flopped back down, feeling the sand fall between her fingers. "God, I hate it when they do that."

* * *

**W1ckedAngel – **_Critical is a-okay with me. Keep in my mind it's just a fanfic so anything you have to say will be taken as constructive criticism and not heat :) On that note, I do have to say a couple things to your review. I haven't developed them for the reason that at this point he doesn't really have strong feelings for her. They're alike due to duty and that they're connected and placed together but that doesn't automatically mean instant connection of deep feelings. I feel that's the area people rush too much. Characters meet, fall in love instantly, sex follows, then drama, it's old hat to me and so expectantly boring. Keep in my mind this is about Faith mostly not Ardeth/Faith. I won't be rushing into sex with them, that's not what I'm writing this for (not saying there won't be any cause I plan on writing some at a later date)… And yes, I see your need to see parts before hand, believe me they're coming. Next chapter I believe should be one such moment. Hope my explanation is okay, understandable, and you stick with me._

_**DrummerGirl76** - Yay, you're back! Thank you so much hun! You're so sweet!_

**Hellmouth2 – **_I liked Jimmy too but alas a little character death never hurt anyone +chuckles+ Yes, Mummy girl approaches. Hope you like what I eventually do with her._

**Damia – **_I agree, Faith keeps getting knocked down and just gets right back up. That's why we love her. Reminds me of that god awful song back in the 90s. LOL. And you might be right about Alex and his family +winks+ I could bet money on it._

**whips out binoculars Where did my other reviewers go? Did I lose you already+sighs+**


	18. Weapons are a Girl's Best Friend

_Back with another round. I've updated this time with another long chapter for you fabulous readers. Hmmm, what to mention... Well, I am a full time college student with random side jobs so as the story progresses I will be updating a little less. I'll update when I can but it won't be as much as I have been. That said, each chapter will be long chapters to tie you over until I can update again, such as this one. Author's Notes and Thank Yous located at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen: Weapons are a Girl's Best Friend**

"Are you okay?" Ardeth pushed aside the flap as he peered inside the tent at her. "I heard voices."

Faith shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He entered the tent, hand on his blade handle as his dark eyes gazed upon her.

"I said I'm fine." Faith pushed away from the ground, climbing to her feet, and she placed her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Are you deaf? Did you not hear me or something?"

"I hear and see lots of things, truth and lies." Ardeth growled. "I am only concerned; there is no need for anger."

"No need for anger? I'm stuck in this world I don't belong, doing something yet again I don't want to do just because the Powers that Be deem it so, and you say there's no need for anger?" Faith snorted. "You don't know the half of what I'm going through so don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel."

"I do not know?" The warrior stepped closer to the Slayer. "I live day to day faced with unstoppable evil, giving everything to protect those that spurn me, and I do not know? I risk those I love and all I care for in the face of certain death and that does not give me the right?"

"Oh I forgot; you're the big bad chief of the dune homies." She rolled her eyes, lips twisting.

"Do not patronize me with silly words Faith." He loomed above her. "You may be a slayer but I am master in this tent. I will not have you talk to me as if I am dirt under your shoe."

"Back off will ya?" Faith threw up her hands. "I won't hesitate to throw you on your ass 'Dethy so I suggest you give me some space."

"Space is your answer for everything." Ardeth's eyes narrowed. "Push everyone away, be alone and never sort out your feelings or problems. You will find yourself with nothing in the end if you continue this path. You will be alone."

"I am alone!" Faith shouted. "That is what I am. I alone will fight the evil, not you, not your buddies, no one but me."

"You cannot do it alone. Perhaps in the end you will be the one stop the spread of evil for you are destined, but one man, superhuman or not, cannot do it alone to reach that point." He seemed to calm down as his tirade ended, and Ardeth stepped back showing her his open hands in a sign of surrender. "We are on the same side. I do not wish to fight. Inner turmoil is the worst kind."

Faith nodded still eyeing him speculatively. "Fine, yeah, agreed, same side."

"Do you wish to talk about your dream?"

"No." She answered too quickly. "No, like I said. I'm…" Faith's eyes flickered in remembrance. "Not a dream really, more like a twisted way of visiting. My past, the one I'm connected with. Somehow the Powers that Be only let the visitations happen when I sleep."

"Your connection with Evy?"

Faith shook her head. "My past as a slayer, the first slayer… She had words of wisdom for me." She snorted. "Guess you could call them wise. More like cryptic death talk to me."

"Do not worry Faith. Together we will prevail."

Suddenly his hands were on the tops of her arms, spreading comforting hope all through her veins. It surprised her how much the action calmed her nerves. He had touched her without her permission. She pushed back the urge to throw him on his ass… for now.

"I will not let you down."

"Why are you being this nice to me?" Her eyes studied his, full of confusion. "No one has trusted me so completely without knowing me. I'm not someone you want to trust so easily."

"I trust you because I see you as you are. You are a warrior, one with duty and that makes us connected. There is no reason not to trust you."

"Back where I come from, I'm a criminal." Faith's lips twisted. "I spent time locked up for killing a man, a mortal man. It's my duty to protect innocent people, not harm them, and I killed him. Trust me so much now?"

"We have all done things we are not proud of. The real question is do you regret and redeem yourself?" His hand gripped her chin to keep their gazes locked. "Do you?"

"Yes." She whispered words hot. "I regret it everyday."

"Then I do not falter in my trust in you."

Her lips curled slowly. "I've proven to be dangerous for your health."

"Are wives not such things?"

"This wife thing really floats your boat, doesn't it?" She laughed at the small flicker of confusion at her choice of words. "You gettin' wood just thinking about it?"

"Getting wood?" His eyebrows furrowed then immediately straightened, eyes widening slightly at the feel of her hand slightly below the waistline of his pants.

How long had it been since Robin, Sunnydale's last official high school principle? She had slept with him out of need but he hadn't truly known her. How long since she had been with a man who made her feel and yet didn't force her to pretend to be nothing but herself? Men. They were a game to her before and no one she met could handle who she was. She was always on top. Always, no matter the situation.

"Dangerous for my health indeed."

The pressure of his mouth crashing down over hers snapped her eyes shut in delirium. His hands shifted to thread into her hair, crushing her mouth to his and they battled, tongues sliding. In the back of her mind she heard the deep growl that escaped his throat and she returned the sound in kind, hands gripping the fabric of his tunic.

Need. Want. Challenge. Acceptance.

"Ardeth?"

They broke apart, Faith stepping back as Ardeth turned, and their eyes landed on Jonathan standing at the tent entrance. He had the decency to ignore what he had obviously intruded upon despite the obvious blush that had taken over his skin.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to bother you but you must come quickly. Evy is having a vision and is in a fit of convulsions. Rick and I are unsure what to do."

Faith flew out the tent before Ardeth opened his mouth to speak, and with a quick glance at Jonathan, Ardeth immediately followed.

* * *

Faith entered the tent to find Evy on a mat with Rick beside her. He was clutching her hand as she continued to shake, and his eyes rose to Faith's as she came towards them.

"How long?" She knelt down next to them taking Evy's free hand.

"Several minutes now." Rick stated. "We were simply talking when she fell."

Faith studied Evy, gazing at her as she stared back with unseeing eyes.

"She is having a vision like you?"

Faith nodded towards Ardeth. "It seems stronger than mine though. I can feel it coming off her in waves."

"Is there any way to help her?"

"I don't know if I…" Faith stopped as Evy's fingers suddenly tightened around her own. She managed to look back at Rick as the images around her began to blur. "Be right back."

Faith fainted.

* * *

Blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness of the new room took several minutes. Faith sat up looking around. She was in some kind of chamber, endless ornaments and furniture of gold everywhere. Beads and laces hung in the room and several statues of animals and men took up space in the corners. Her outfit had changed as well, the tank and jeans replaced with a halter embroidered with gold, matching wrap skirt that fell just above her knees and leathery boots. A long cape was stretched beside her.

She recognized the room yet in the same instance, she didn't.

She stood and full slayer mode kicking in, Faith glanced around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Her eyes lit up at the sight of an array of weapons displayed on a far wall. Moments later she was decked out, blade on her hip and a sword attached to her back in a scabbard. Her fingers tightened around the staff in her right hand.

"You look as if you are ready to fight an army."

The voice came to her in Arabic and immediately Faith's spine stiffened. "Weapon's are a girl's best friend." She turned towards the figure of Anuck-Su-Namun in the doorway of the chamber. "Where is Nefertiri?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Anuck-Su-Namun's lips as she entered further into the room. "She is with her father."

"Reminiscing over old times?" Faith's lips twisted and she gripped the staff tighter. "I think not. Where? I won't ask you nicely again."

"I do not lie." The warrior sneered. "I should strike you for insinuating so."

"You're welcome to try…"

They neared each other, Faith taking in the knowledge that Anuck-Su-Namun was weaponless.

Faith smirked. "…But I wouldn't suggest it."

"I am not here to attack you."

"Why are we here then?"

"Surely you heard the riddles from the old seer."

"Give me one solid reason why I'd ever believe you would betray Imhotep."

"I betrayed the pharaoh did I not?" Anuck-Su-Namun shrugged. "Betrayal is betrayal."

"I said a solid reason, try again." Faith glared.

"Faith…"

She glanced over as Evy entered the chamber as well, keeping Anuck-Su-Namun in her peripheral vision. "Couldn't do this by yourself huh?"

Evy shook her head. "I am not powerful enough to do it on my own."

"Do… what exactly?"

She heard Anuck-Su-Namun chuckle. "From enemies shall your greatest allies spring forth."

"No." Faith shook her head and raised the staff with both hands. "No way in hell are we bringing that _thing_," she pointed, "with us."

"We don't have a choice."

"Yes, we do. Leave the bitch here." Faith shot back quickly. "We can do this on our own."

"Faith…"

"In case it's completely slipped your mind Evy," She interrupted, "Last time you and ol' broad met up, she rammed a blade through your ribcage."

"And in case you've forgotten, Buffy did the same to you."

"I was evil then, it was justified."

"So was she."

Pathetic. Faith sneered. Leave it to Evy to find good in even the evilest of hearts. "You better be right about this." She glared at Anuck-Su-Namun. "If not…" She let the threat linger.

"We must go."

Faith nodded tossing away the weapon and she kept her eyes on the warrior as they joined hands and the room swirled.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay, yeah, this chapter took a different turn than the rest. I thought it appropriate to not dangle the 'maybe' Ardeth/Faith thing over your head anymore and gave them a moment. This I will go back to and emblish more later. I decided to bring Anuck-I've-died-a-million-times-Su-Namun into the fic to add some drama and get the ball rolling a little. My apologies if the crossing over scene seemed a little too easy, was the only thing that worked for me at the moment. It will have to do, oh the perils of fanfic writing+dramatic swoon+ ANYWAY, leave me some comments if you choose to, good or bad. I promise not to sick Faith on you +flutters eyelashes+_

_**WhiteWolf3** - You have returned! Welcome back, thought I'd lost you. Yes, you can assume that about the first slayer. Each has to discover her their own way I guess. Ol' Broad just loves the desert. _

_**Damia** - Well, true... Buffy died several times, thankfully (or not to some) she survived at the very end as didFaith. She does need friends, I agree, perhaps she will in the end. Friends and perhaps love.+nods+_

_**Maineiac** - LOL You crack me up. Poor mud lady's vocab wasn't very extensive back then, kinda like her dental plan. Total coverage was not a familiar term to her. Nor was flossing. It's called a brush+chuckles+ _

_**Dwamimok** - Glad to have you still with me. Sorry about Jimmy, someone had to go and the rest of the gang simply refused to volunteer._

_**Hellmouth2** - I'm afraid I am unfamiliar to your slang of 'u's and 'wat's. hehe. No, Faith knows exactly what she is, what all she can do with it is another story. Besides, the first slayer just likes freaking out our fav slayers. It's kinda her thing, not much else to do when you're dead._

_**DrummerGirl76** - More you say? There it was. +chuckles+ Hope that'll tide you over for a little bit. Thank you so much for the kind comments._

_'Till next time!_

_+Piper+_


	19. Visons Come From the Pony Express

_My apologies in advance for the delay in the chapters to come. RL has picked up on me. Trying to work on this, work in RL, and go to school full time kinda slows things down for me. I will try to have the next update to you in a timely fashion... But don't hold your breath. Course, depends on how bad you want it -p._

_Personal FB located at the end.

* * *

**ChapterNineteen – Visions Come From the Pony Express**_

When her eyes opened, Faith smirked at the sight of everyone on the opposite side of the tent from the three of them. She glanced over to find Ardeth and Rick with weapons drawn, Jonathan most noticeably frozen behind Rick with wide eyes.

"Woah there fellows." Faith motioned for them to lower their weapons and not surprisingly, they didn't.

"What is she doing here?" Rick questioned, jaw clenched. The unmasked rage in his eyes left Faith with no doubt that O'Connell remembered Anuck-Su-Namun and Evy's last encounter.

"Rick…" Evy placed a calming hand on his arm. "Please, she is of no threat."

He complied and Faith cocked an eyebrow at Evy before shifting her eyes to Ardeth. She took in his raised blade and cleared her throat. "Your turn John Wayne."

"You bring great danger into this camp."

"Honey, you did that by bringing me here. Now lower the toy before I take it away. If I have to, you're never getting it back."

Ardeth kept his eyes on their newest addition but lowered the sword, tucking it back into the belt of his robe. "Rasil will wish to speak to each of you." He glanced back at Faith and then was gone, tent flapping shut behind him.

"I think he just likes hearing himself talk." Faith muttered.

"Which one?" Evy questioned.

"Take your pick."

* * *

The scene was annoyingly too familiar, the entire Elders council peering suspiciously at them. Ardeth stood along with Rick a few feet behind their small line and Faith shifted her weight to one hip as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What's the deal?" She asked. "Why do we need mummy girl here?" She paused looking down at her gold ensemble. "And why am I still in this get up? It's like a freakin' Halloween costume."

She heard Ardeth's sigh of disapproval behind her and suppressed a laugh.

"She is the link to Imhotep."

"Does the word duh mean anything to you?"

There was another sigh from the back. Ardeth? Rick? Eh, did it matter?

"Some short time ago, Imhotep was removed from his resting place in Ahm Shere. To what location we are unsure." Rasil motioned to Anuck-Su-Namun. "She has this knowledge."

"So… instead of me beating the information out of her, we had to bring her along?"

Anuck-Su-Namun visibly bristled at the comment from beside her. Ignoring it, Faith blinked at the small hint of a smile on Rasil's face.

"She wishes to seek redemption to find eternal rest therefore we have struck this bargain. Make no mistake," He narrowed his eyes at Anuck-Su-Namun who had slowly resumed a casual slouch. "We would not have done so without the slayer to trust with this task."

"Task?" Faith snorted. "I'm no fucking babysitter."

"You are the slayer." Rasil stated firmly. "Task, duty; you ignore how the lines are crossed in your destiny."

She nodded. "Fine, whatever you say Ras. It's all five by five to me." Faith squared her shoulders. "When do we move out?"

"Imhotep will be raised to full strength in Hamanuaptra, a destination we must see that he never arrives to. He has struck a deal with Anubus to lead his armies against the world of men."

Déjà vu all over again. Faith felt her blood run cold. Anubus, God of the Underworld. The situation felt too familiar to that of the First. The last apocalypse to hit Sunnydale before its destruction, the First was a incorporeal being, an essence of all evil in the world older than time itself. Only when his army of super vampires killed every last man would he be free to take human shape and rule.

The battle to stop him had nearly killed her, had nearly destroyed Buffy. The First had killed tons of potential slayers and wounded dozens before it had been stopped. It wasn't exactly the field trip she wanted to repeat any time soon. Not like there was a choice however.

"So how do we defeat him with this God backing him?"

The Elders exchanged long looks between them and Faith bit back a curse. Just great.

* * *

Faith repeated the upper cut and she twisted nimbly, flipping herself backwards againstthe sand. She closed her eyes, regulating her breathing as her fists clenched from concentration. Faith round house kicked following with two solid punches and bent backwards, coming up in a hand stand.

"Most impressive."

She popped her knuckles as she walked back to her feet and turning, she eyed Anuck-Su-Namun lazily. "Something I can do for you?" She cocked her head. "Or perhaps to you?"

"It has been centuries since our last practice together Sharifah. Perhaps you wish to refresh?"

"By all means, you that eager to get punched in the face?"

Anuck-Su-Namun chuckled. "Your ways are still the same Sharifah, no matter the time."

"It's Faith."

"Faith." Anuck-Su-Namun bent her head in knowledge. "Sharifah is faith and honor in our language."

"Your language has been dead for some time." Faith shrugged. "Just like Sharifah. Did you just come to make small talk or what?"

Faith blocked the hit she knew was coming and landed a firm punch on Anuck-Su-Namun's ribs. The warrior grunted and inched back, striking again a hit that caught Faith on the chin. Faith twisted with the move, grabbing the wrist that pulled back, and she shifted her weight to flip Anuck-Su-Namun cleanly over her right shoulder. Anuck-Su-Namun managed to land on the balls of her feet and Faith ducked the answering elbow jab then extended arm. She punched Anuck-Su-Namun solidly across the jaw and sprang back, hands up and clenched.

"Eye for an eye." She smirked.

"So I see." Anuck-Su-Namun felt the tender flesh of her cheek. "You have grown from the old ways."

"She's not the only one."

They glanced over at Evy, her arms crossed as she watched them.

"Are you two finished or should I wait until there's blood?"

"Just relieving some stress E." Faith winked. "Nothing to worry about."

Evy shook her head. "Save your strength for the real enemy. Word has come that Imhotep has been moved again, they move closer to Hamunaptra."

"Where'd you hear this? The pony express?"

"A vision." She answered. "I saw him. He is aware she's come." She shifted her gaze to Anuck-Su-Namun. "How long have you known?"

"Since breathing air into my lungs once again. Imhotep and I are connected and have always been. There is not a move neither is shielded from."

"Hmm, imagine that." Faith snorted. "A permanent dog collar for the both of you, it fits."

"Mock my words if it gives you pleasure." Anuck-Su-Namun retorted. "It does not bother me."

"Bet it doesn't."

"That's enough, seriously." Evy exploded full Mother mode. "I don't want to have to separate you too. Seriously, you're acting like children."

"Just watching my back is all." Faith tore her gaze away from Anuck-Su-Namun. "I'm gonna go find Ardeth."

Evy nodded watching Faith go and she tried to suppress the shiver of disgust as Anuck-Su-Namun moved to stand beside her.

"You do not trust me."

"How can I trust someone that tried to destroy me?"

"Because I am all you have to stop Imhotep."

"That's where you're wrong." Evy shook her head and glanced back at Faith's fading figure. "You'll see."

* * *

**_Author's Thanks/Comments: _**

_**TigerFanFrv **- A list is always a good idea. Hope when you have them straightened out I still have everyone down. **Hellmouth2** - I get it, the slang :) TY. **WhiteWolf3** - You may be right... and you might not be hehe, you'll have to see **Darklight **- WELCOME. They just might be wrong about her. Hell, when has Faith ever played by their rules. :) **Damia **- LOL. Old bag indeed, dust all over her. Interesting Idea, I agree, Shall I use it I will credit you indefinitely. **DrummerGirl76 **- Most responsbile, no. But I do try. :) ty**.Maineiac**- Betray him? Yes, she did as I mentioned in a conversation in an earlier chapter between Rick, Johnathan, and Ardeth I believe. Hence, why she would help... Not saying she's in it for the right reasons though... Not saying she isn't. LMAO. I'm such a tease._

_'Till next time! Keep the faith! LMAO! Oh man, no more coffee for me, definitely._


	20. Weapons, How I Love Thee

_Wow, an update, I'm shocked! I have my good friend M to thank for that though. She bugs me every day to write a new one and this time, she got her wish. Hope you guys enjoy it and please do leave me some feedback. It motivates me to write even more and get it out faster and I SO DO LOVE the attention +giggles+ But seriously, I do love hearing from you._

_Thanks to **Drummergirl76, Darklight, Damia, and Piscean Wisdom **for the feedback on that last couple of chapters._

_A/N: In advance I'll apologies for any confusion at the end of this chapter as to what it refers to, you kinda have to be a viewer from the very last season of Buffy. However, if you are NOT and have no clue, I shall explain any way in the chapters to come so... basically... I'm just blabbering, AH! Onward march..._

_Till next time my lovelies!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty - Weapons, How I Love Thee!**

It didn't phase her that he was in the middle of something because simply put, she didn't care. Faith broke through the line of Med-Jai to find Ardeth's dark gaze focused upon her.

"You and me, talk." She snapped her fingers as someone began to protest. "Now or I started breaking faces."

Ardeth motioned for them to disperse and he faced her, hands on his belt. "You have my attention."

"You knew about Anuck-Su-Namun didn't you?" Faith crossed her arms. "You knew just like the council that we'd bring her back with us."

He bent his head. "That I did."

Her well-placed punch sent him flying back and Ardeth motioned away any help as he slowly climbed back to his feet.

"I'm so sick of everyone lying to me." She let out a dry laugh, pacing before him. "I come here because I'm destined," Faith placed the word in quotes with her fingers, "which blows but I agree anyway. I let you all yank me around, lead into a farce of a marriage," her fingers quoted again, "And you guys do nothing but keep things from me and try to tell me what to do."

"You do what you are destined, there is no choice for you." Ardeth stated. "Why should you know all there is to know?"

Another blow sent him stumbling but he steadied himself, a growl escaping his mouth. "You react out of anger because I am right."

"You're wrong." Faith hissed. "I have plenty of choices and one it seems is the choice to kick your ass."

Ardeth chuckled, removing himself from her line of fire, and she simply pivoted to face him again. "I have let you have those blows out of respect Faith. It will not happen again."

"If I have to beat up everyone in this camp to get what I want, I'll do it."

He smirked. "What you need is obviously a good spanking." Ardeth grabbed her fist before it landed and he twisted, smacking her loudly several times on the rear as he jolted her past him. "And I alone will have that honor."

Faith whirled, eyes blazing as the crowd around them chuckled. "Well it's a good thing to see some things never go out of style." She rushed him, tackling, and they fell onto the sand. Automatically he tried to reverse them but she locked her hips. Ardeth managed to block her next punch and he rocked forward, grabbing her as they both fell backwards and he flipped her onto her back.

Springing away from her, they regained their footing at the same time, Faith rising with clenched fists.

"This dance could go on for days."

"Tell me what I want to know, tell me why you call me your wife when you don't even know me!" Faith shouted, "Tell me why I'm supposed to trust you when you hide things from me. Why does everyone hide things from me?"

"That I cannot do."

Faith growled and seconds later, Ardeth fell back onto the sand. She turned, glaring at everyone who got in her way as she pushed through the crowd.

Ardeth accepted the hands of his fellow Medjai and he brushed at the sand that clung to his clothing. He watched her go and said nothing.

"Your slayer is more rebellious than you have credit her for."

Ardeth nodded at Mahir. "So it would seem."

* * *

"It's not fair! I hate her!" 

Faith stopped herself barely in time to stop from colliding with Alex and she paused, watching as he disappeared amongst the tents. "Problems?"

Evy sighed. "Alex is… upset about Anuck-Su-Namun."

"Go figure." Faith snorted. "She's turning out to be a real buzz kill."

"Pardon. A what?"

"Never mind." Faith waved her away. "I'll go talk to him." She began to head the direction he had fled.

"How will you know where to find him?"

"I've got a vague idea where he'll be. Call it intuition, a slayer mapquest if you will."

"A what?"

* * *

"You're sitting in my spot you know." 

Alex ignored her, wiping at his face and he shifted as Faith plopped down beside him on the sand.

"Sucks doesn't it? Not being able to control things."

"I hate her."

"That makes two of us." Faith snorted. She picked at the sand. "If it was up to me, she wouldn't be here… but it's not."

"Would you be here?"

She looked to find Alex studying her. "If your mom didn't need me then no, probably not." Faith shrugged. "Not saying the vacation's been a bust or nothing."

"She almost took my mum from me."

"I know kiddo." Faith threw her arm around him, the action awkward, and she forced her body to stay relaxed as Alex hugged her. "I promise I'll do all that I can to make sure she's the only one that gets beat up."

Alex giggled. "Promise?"

"You betcha."

They continued to sit there, her arm still around him and neither noticed Rick smile before walking away.

* * *

Faith pushed aside the tent flap and entered, her gaze sweeping the members of the council. She nudged her head towards the entrance. The other occupants around her in the tent quickly cleared out and she crossed her arms waiting until she was alone with the council. 

"How may we be of service to you Faith?"

"Funny," She smirked. "That's the most help you've been since I've arrived." Faith glanced over each of the old men then focused on Rasil. "I need to return to the temple where you found me."

The council began to talk in Arabic, the noise meshing together in mass abundance and she rolled her eyes waiting for them to quiet down.

"And the reasoning behind this request?"

"It's not a request; I'm telling you. I need to return there." Faith shrugged. "Just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be stealing one of your horses."

He surprised her by chuckling and motioned towards the tent flap with a relaxed hand. "You are in charge of your destiny; do what you wish and be careful."

Faith flashed a wide grin. "Rock on R." She turned to exit when his voice stopped her.

"You will take the O'Connells with you…"

Faith sighed but nodded, continuing out.

"And Ardeth…"

She stopped swinging back to eye him. "Ardeth.."

"Yes, take your husband."

Faith gritted her teeth but nodded. "Fine." She threw up her hands. "Why not bring Jonathan along as well? That'd be fabulous."

"Excellent idea Faith." Rasil nodded. He motioned her onwards. "May luck be with you on swift wings."

* * *

The sun continued to beat down on them as they rode throughout the desert and Faith sighed, wiping at her forehead. She glared at Jonathan chattering with Evy from beside her and rolled her eyes. "Why not bring Jonathan…" She muttered. "Why not? More the merrier." 

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness."

"You figured me out." She shot Rick a look as he brought his horse up beside her. "Watch out, I might flip out and stake you."

"You might try." He grinned. "I've fought worse than you before."

"Them there be fighting words soldier." Faith grinned. "Best challenge I've had in days." She eyed Ardeth as he rode a bit ways ahead of them, Anuck-Su-Namun riding on a camel by his side. "Remind me again why she had to come?"

"She's your charge." Rick focused on them as well. "The council believes you are the best to watch over her. Wherever you go she has to go too."

"Lucky me, my own personal ball and chain." She kept her eyes forward even though Rick shifted in his saddle to look her way. "What?"

"Nothing… Going back to the temple is a big deal to you, makes me wonder what you know that I don't."

"I know a lot you don't." She shrugged. "I'm from the 20th Century." Faith turned her head to lock eyes with him. "TiVo."

Rick cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"See!"

* * *

"Well, here we are again." 

Ardeth ordered the two Med-Jai along with them and they nodded, cocking their shotguns before heading towards the temple. He eyed Faith as she watched them disappear into the doorway.

"I said I needed to come back to the temple, not host a party for your friends."

"They are simply clearing the way for us Faith." Ardeth stated quietly. "Nothing more."

"Good." She turned to her horse and pulled off the sword attached to the saddle. She tucked the sword into her belt.

"You seem more comfortable in your skin."

Faith snorted. "I'm better now that I'm out of that Halloween costume." She glanced down at the black robes, tunic and pants. "This is much, much better."

"You look like a woman of our tribe." His deep voice floated towards her smoothly. "Beautiful and wild, unrestrained."

"Too wild for you dune boy." She stalked off trying to ignore his chuckling.

"Is he getting under your skin?"

"Of course not." Faith fidgeted with the sword in her belt. She ignored Evy's gaze and glanced around. "Where's the dead broad?"

Evy motioned towards the temple entrance to where Anuck-Su-Namun stood glancing around, Jonathan eyeing her a few feet away. He said something and with the glare she cut him, moved away several more feet.

Evy chuckled. "Why exactly are we here?"

"Something about this place keeps haunting me, like I left something behind." Faith shrugged. "Or maybe I just like to return to my spots of victory."

"I'm sure that's it." Evy smiled. "Boasting all around."

"Always." Faith grinned back. "Let's get this party started." She started towards the entrance pointing her finger at Anuck-Su-Namun as she passed. "You, in front of me so I can watch you."

Anuck-Su-Namun snorted but started to move forward nonetheless. "Afraid I'll…"

"No, not at all." Faith interrupted. "I'll just a kick out of watching you fall into any booby trap first."

* * *

The temple was as she remembered, the statues glittering against the torches that were lit by the accompanying Med-Jai. Faith gazed around, ignoring the ancient warrior beside her and she zeroed in on Jonathan. "Don't touch anything." 

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Like I would."

"You would." Evy slugged him playfully on the arm. "That's why she's talking to you." She glanced over at Faith. "What now? Are you remembering anything?"

The slayer looked away, remembering the last moments in the temple with Jimmy and she momentarily closed her eyes at the flashback of spilled blood and bodies. She reopened her eyes and focused on the altar. "There was a sword, where did your men put it?"

Ardeth's eyes flashed against the torchlight. "You're not here for that."

"You're not in any position to tell me what I'm after." She crossed her arms. "Not after that stupid sword anyway or treasure for that matter." Faith made her way towards the altar. She noticed the dried blood upon the steps and statue. "Looks like your boys didn't clean up everything." Faith reached forward touching the chest of the statue and she pressed at the symbol of Horus, stepping back as the statue began to shift.

Rick wiped out his gun the same time as Jonathan and the Medjai unleashed their swords, all eyes focused on the statue. Anuck-Su-Namun remained impassive, arms crossed as she watched with hooded eyes.

"What'd you do?"

Faith shrugged at Rick. "I simply touched it." She stepped back, eyes wide as the statue ceased its movements revealing a large stone block behind it, a large scythe imbedded into it. "No way." She whispered. "Totally wicked."

Evy gasped, everyone's eyes glued to the large weapon, the silver handle and blade gleaming before them. "I've never seen that before." Evy whispered.

Another color along the blade caught her eye, a span of red almost the color of a ruby stone, and Faith cocked her head as she stepped forward. "I have."


	21. Special Delivery

_OMG. Another update so fast, I'm finally getting over my writer's block with this story bit by bit so please still bare with me...I'm going to still beupdating SLOWLY so that I can give this fic the attention it deserves.I'm going out on a limb for this chapter and trying to mix things up in a good way so don't kill me. LOL._

_Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me feedback. It delights me to read your comments, good AND bad. Believe me, even when you hate my guts for something it inspires me to write LOL. So leave me something especially if you NEVER have before. I heart lurkers._

**_Piper_

* * *

**

**Chapter TwentyOne – **

**It's not Delivery, It Sure as Hell aint' Degornios**

Faith moved forward, eyes locked on the scythe as it glittered temptingly in front of her. She reached out, finger trailing down the full length of the handle.

"Faith…"

She ignored Ardeth, continuing to stand there in a daze until Ardeth grabbed her arm. He swung her to face him and she reacted, a solid punch sending him flying clear across the room.

"Ardeth!" Evy and Rick ran towards the fallen Medjai and Faith turned back towards the scythe.

She froze as guns were cocked and her gaze settled on the two Medjai standing now between her and the scythe.

"La! No!" Ardeth ordered as he was helped to his feet. He motioned them away, dark eyes focusing on the slayer. He moved slowly towards them and she watched. "Guns down."

The Medjai hesitated only a moment before following orders and they kept their eyes on Faith as they backed away.

Faith blinked shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She gritted her teeth. Ugh, that word again. She spotted Anuck-Su-Namun creeping towards the scythe. "Do it and I'll break your neck."

The warrior stopped a foot away from the stone and shrugged. "You want it or not?"

"But what is it?" Evy questioned. "I've never seen it before but you both seem to be aware of what it is."

"It's a long story." Faith ignored Evy's humorous roll of her eyes and motioned at Anuck-Su-Namun. "Go ahead then."

They turned to see Jonathan straining, hands on the scythe and he froze, grinning sheepishly before moving away. "Sorry old chaps, I couldn't resist myself."

"Jonathan…" Evy sighed.

He backed away and Anuck-Su-Namun moved forward. She grasped the handle with both hands and grunted as she braced a foot against the stone and pulled. The scythe remained embedded in the stone. She tried again, yanking forcefully but it refused to budge. Finally she let go and motioned to Faith who stood by smirking. "Your turn."

"Perhaps it's best to just leave it."

Faith shot Rick a look. "Don't worry; I won't use it on you." She took hold of the handle.

"Right," Rick snorted, "If you can manage to pull it out of…"

The scythe dislodged easily from its resting place and Faith smirked as she swung it to face them. She stared down the blade.

"I feel power radiating from it." Anuck-Su-Naum whispered.

"You'll definitely feel it if you ever try to touch it again." Faith cut her a look then glanced at Ardeth to find his eyes focused darkly upon her. "Well I got what I came for." She grinned. "Let's go kill something."

* * *

"Has she spoken of the weapon yet?" 

Ardeth shook his head and he glanced over along with Evy and Rick at Faith who stood on the dunes, the scythe still in her hands. "She has not spoken since our return."

"Perhaps she's mad you turned down her suggestion to kill something."

Ardeth smirked, clasping Rick on the shoulder as he moved past them towards a group of Medjai.

Rick turned his eyes back towards Faith, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You've done something."

"Who me?" He smirked down at her.

"O'Connell. What did you do?"

"I just sent a little helper to talk to her is all."

"Who?" Evy questioned frowning. "Jonathan?"

"Our son."

"O'Connell!"

* * *

The wind shifted again and Faith turned towards it, her face upturned. 

"You didn't take me with you."

She opened her eyes to find Alex staring up at her, hands on his hips.

"I'm mad at you. You promised."

Faith smirked. "You've got your parents to thank for that Alex." She settled down beside him in the sand, the scythe resting comfortably in her lap. "It was just too dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "So you got a new weapon?"

"Looks like it." Faith muttered. "Old but new, you could say."

"Can I play with it?" She shot him a look and Alex blushed. "Just asking, shesh." He tilted his head watching as she gripped the handle. "It must be pretty important to you."

"It is." Faith nodded glancing back down at the scythe. "Long time ago where I came from, a… friend of mine found one just like this and we used it to defeat a powerful enemy."

"And now you found another one!"

"So it seems Alex, things pop up like weeds." She looked back towards the spanning sand. "Your parents send you here to talk to me?" Alex blushed again and it caused Faith to chuckle as she nodded her head. "Thought so, your parents are nosey."

"Are you gonna have to use it against another powerful enemy?"

Faith shrugged. "Who knows Alex, I'm hoping so."

* * *

"_Hold the line!"_

She turned on the mat, shifting as the dream continued and watched herself take the scythe, Buffy bleeding before her as she struggled to rise from the ground.

_Faith gripped the weapon and swung the blade cutting into the enemy. A jolt of satisfaction shot through her as the vampire died and she swung again._

_The stake appeared in her hand, her aim true. Faith froze as she saw the man's face, his shocked expression, mouth gaping open as he stumbled back, hands clutching the stab wound as the blood began to pour. She found her hands covered in his blood, fingers coated in stickiness, and the stake slipped from her fingers._

"_You're just a killer!" Buffy sneered. "Why would anyone trust you? You'll just fail. Murderer!" _

Faith began to scream.

"Faith!" The voice rang in her ears but she couldn't stop screaming, struggling against he force that held her. "Wake up Faith! It is a dream!" A hand slapped her cheek and her eyes flew open, pupils dilating against the darkness of the tent. She stared at Ardeth in frozen silence when suddenly she rolled to her feet. Faith grabbed the scythe, bursting from the tent, and she ran full speed into the night.

Ardeth pursued her close behind yet she continued, weaving in and out amongst the tents. They ignored anyone they passed and Faith escaped the line of tents into the open desert. She grunted as Ardeth tackled her and their bodies tumbled, rolling as sand the scythe went flying.

Faith struggled against his weight all too aware of the warm flesh of his naked upper torso pressing against her and she reached for the weapon. Ardeth growled, knocking her hand away.

"Faith! Stop this!"

"Get off!" She screamed. "I've got to go, get off!"

"Go where? This is crazy talk!" He shook her. "There is no where to go."

"I said, get the fuck off!" Faith screamed shoving him and he tumbled back into the sand. She scrambled for the scythe and she rose to her feet at the same time as Ardeth. They faced each other, the Medjai chief weaponless and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't be stupid, leave me alone." She raised the blade. "I'll use it."

"In that I have no doubt but this is not the answer. What has overcome your senses?"

"I can't do this." Faith shook her head. "I can't sit here and wait. I'm going."

"You will not go alone, I will attempt to stop you."

"You and what army?" She sneered at him turning and it was then he tackled her again.

She twisted, raising the scythe and a hiss of pain escaped her lips as she felt him strike and the blade jerked to cut the skin of her forearm. Ardeth's eyes grew wide and he stepped back.

"Faith, are you…"

A drop of her blood traveled down the length of the blade and it seemed to spread, expanding into more than just the single drop, the liquid blending into the ruby color of the blade and Faith dropped the weapon as it grew unbearably hot. It began to glow when suddenly beams of light exploded bright as the morning sun. They fell back, Ardeth covering his eyes and as the light faded Faith spit out the sand on her lips.

"What the…" Her eyes went wide, mouth dropping, at the sight of the scythe in the hands of someone she never expected to see again.

He tossed the cigarette away flashing an irritated look her way. "Bloody hell slayer."

TBC!


	22. The Champion With a Name

_A big THANK YOU to those that have kept me going and to those that have recently delurked to leave me fb. :) You have made my day and inspired me to get over writer's block and carry on! Here's to you._

_Thanks:_ **Teisha, DrummerGirl76, Darklight, Hellmouth2, Maineiac, Piscean Wisdom, WhiteWolf3, Rumor Goddess, Scary Vampiress, Tigerfanfry,**_and_ **W1cked Angel.**

_Just as a reminder, I own NOTHING in this fic and have made no money on this little adventure. I have used these characters out of love and a desire to carry the story further than what's on the surface. Some things have been altered to suit my story and imagination but the toys will be returned completely intact and only slightly brusied +giggles+ _

_Till next time!  
**Piper

* * *

**_

**Chapter TwentyTwo – He Has a Name**

The whispers were endless as she and Ardeth returned with Spike in tow. Women and children stared in intrigue at the peroxide blonde male but he acted like he didn't notice, eyes only meeting the gazes of any Med-Jai they passed.

Faith met their eyes as well, grip comfortable on the scythe. She nodded at Evy as they passed the tent she shared with Rick, ignoring the confused look on the woman's face. Faith couldn't help but respond to the smile that appeared on Alex's face as they continued.

Rasil and another Elder met them halfway. Spike refused to look away from the man's gaze and Faith spotted Anuck-Su-Namun standing a short distance away to her left. She gave no indication that she noticed her presence.

"Did you find what you searched for in the desert?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know I was looking for a man."

"He is not a man."

Hearing him growl Faith waved Spike down. "That crap gets annoying real quick." She remarked. "I think you know by now I expect straight answers."

"And so you shall have them, when you are ready." Rasil nodded. He motioned to Mahir who made his way beside them. "But first you must rest." He looked to Spike. "You have traveled far."

Spike snorted but shrugged and she glanced to Mahir. "I don't want to find him chained up."

Spike chuckled eyes flickering to her. "Taking all the fun out of it are we luv?"

Faith couldn't help but grin back, ignoring Ardeth's obvious grunt of disapproval. "What'd ya mean?" She teased. "I am the fun."

* * *

"Slayer."

Faith glanced up to see Mahir at the entrance to her tent and she motioned him forward. "What can I do for ya?"

He frowned as if confused by her wording but entered nonetheless. "I have shown the vampire to a safe lodging."

"He has a name you know."

"A name does not change what he is."

She licked her lips, studying him. "How's Lana?"

Mahir clasped his hands. "She is well."

The woman had returned to her wedding tent days ago after Faith had released her from any debt or binding. She was simply too busy to have the woman following her around and wanted her to be freeyet when she returned to her husband Faith had been less than pleased. Surprisingly, Mahir had taken her back without hesitation and they seemed happy and content each time Faith had spotted them.

"Do you love her?"

"She is my wife."

"But do you love her?"

"Yes." Mahir answered. "With the life we live and every day that passes, I have discovered it is not worth it to shun those that care and love you."

The underlying meaning was obvious. "At one time, I would have disagreed with you."

"And now?"

"I seem to have changed my mind."

Mahir bent his head. "I leave you to your thoughts."

Faith said nothing as he disappeared, her gaze resting on the scythe. Things were starting to feel like one big group council session. What a buzz kill.

* * *

"I thought you were dead."

"Rumors of my demise…"

"Have been greatly exaggerated." She smirked and gladly accepted the cigarette he offered her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Bloody should be." Spike glanced around as he lit his own cigarette and he extended the light to her. "Was fighting the big bad withPeaches and what was left of the gang when everything seemed to stop and then here I am." He shrugged. "Reckon the powers that be figured I needed a break."

"I don't understand why you're here…" Faith frowned exhaling. "But you won't find a break I'm afraid." She studied him. "Besides, what help you do combustion boy?"

Spike grinned. "I'll have you know I'm sun block free."

"How?"

He shrugged. "Came back as a ghost I did and then the gang made me whole again, it came with the package this time around."

"Are you still…" Faith motioned at her face.

"Afraid so." Spike nodded. "I still drink blood if that's your question."

"Great. How are we gonna explain that?"

"I'm sure you're gonna have a lot to explain." He grinned. "Bet these people have never met anyone as old or… good looking as a bloke like myself."

"I'm afraid they got you beat on the age thing."

"You bloody don't say." Spike chuckled. "I wasalive around this time you know."

Faith fixed him with a sly grin, eyes glittering. "You bloody don't say."

They glanced over as Ardeth stepped inside the tent and he stared at Spike momentarily before focusing on Faith. "Rasil wishes to speak with you… alone." He glanced once more at Spike then was gone.

"What's his problem?"

"Could be that I'm married to him." She ignored his inquisitive look then stood, signaling him to come along.

"Believe he said members only luv."

Faith grinned. "Since when have you ever known me to follow directions?"

* * *

"We asked for you only."

Faith rolled her eyes. "He's five by five man. Besides, if he goes, I go."

Rasil waved away her veiled threat. "The demon's arrival is quite fortunate."

"Hey!" Spike crossed his arms. "The name's Spike." His look of uncomfortable offense to the label made her chuckle.

"Yes, Spike, very well." He nodded. "He is a champion from your time."

"That's better!"

She rolled her eyes again. "And he can help by?"

"He has possession of something you will need."

"I do?"

"What?" She asked speakingsimultaneously as Spike.

"Time will reveal this." Rasil sat back and began to whisper quietly to the other council members.

Spike cocked an eyebrow and shot a look towards Faith. "Is this normal?"

"They seem to think so."

"Great. Another bloody council of watchers."

Faith nodded, eyes on Rasil. "So now what R?"

He opened his mouth to respond when someone screamed and a loud noise rang through the village. She bound out of the tent, Spike close behind, and they gazed around at the sight of total chaos. Medjai were gathering weapons, some waking from their slumber, torches being lit as children and women ran for cover. They were under attack but from what or who she had no clue. Faith spotted Rick and Jonathan coming towards them.

"We've got problems."

"What else is new?" She ignored the fact they were staring at Spike who looked back unflinchingly. "What's the …" She was halted by the arrival of three large creatures.

"Not these guys again."

Faith cocked an eyebrow as the creatures roared, shaking their armor. "I'm guessing these guys suck."

* * *

_As always, please read and review. I feel silly putting this on here. You never have let me down before on feedback and I know you won't anytime soon. :) Thank you for taking the time to read this and respond. You have my utmost respect and admiration._


	23. So This Was Letting Go

**

* * *

**

_And this update just came POURING out of me. You have Lady Crucio and Rayon leaving their comments to thank for the fast posting... This chapter was a long time in the making, not because I didn't want it, believe me I did, but it just didn't feel right until now. Hope you enjoy it and as Evy would say, "for heaven's sake", please leave some feedback. Makes me post more a lot faster._

_Warning for this chapter: Sexual Content with a spot of violence. Hence the R rating. _**

* * *

**

Chapter TwentyThree – So This Was Letting Go

They stood weapons drawn and ready, creatures nothing but dirt and bones, decaying flesh decorated in ancient armor. When they screamed, their mouths expanded, jaws dropping. It was like staring down a pit of death.

"They don't seem so tough."

She didn't turn at Spike's muttering, eyes watchful as the monsters began to approach andlong daggers for nails shot out from their hands.

"Oh bullocks."

Faith sneered as the ancients attacked and she dodged a blow, leaping to the side. She grunted as a kick sent her backwards and Spike tackled her opponent, the two rolling onto the sand, the creature roaring. An attack came to the side, the warrior growling but it soon reeled back, pieces flying and Faith looked to see Rick with his shotgun smoking. She grinned then kicked the enemy and it flew back several feet to collide into a tent, the cloth collapsing around it.

"A little bloody help here!"

"Faith!"

She swung her gaze to Jonathan and caught the scythe as he tossed it towards her. She twirled it, swinging and the head of the demon tumbled onto the sand. Spike shoved away the body and Faith helped him to his feet as another shot rang out and the third demon screamed seconds before a sword decapitated it.

Faith's eyes connected with Anuck-Su-Namun's as she backed away a few steps, the sword loweringin her hands. Both glanced at thebodies around them before looking back at one another.

"Good show chaps!" Jonathan exhaled. He glanced around and Rick tucked away his shotgun. "Definitely showed them I say."

Faith cuther eyes at him. "That was too easy."

Rick met her gaze and they spoke simultaneously. "Where's Evy and Alex?"

* * *

There was no sign of the enemy but the destruction from the attack was everywhere, several wounded Med-Jai and ruined tents scattering the sands. Faith spotted Evy and took off after Rick who was already running towards her. Her eyes fell on Ardeth who was crouched beside Mahir, blood coating the warrior's chest and dripping to the sands beneath him.

"I tried to…" Mahir gasped. "I…"

"Shh." Evy shook her head compassion obvious on her face. She bent down as well grabbing his hand. "You did your best."

He nodded. "Forgive me my chief."

Ardeth pressed a hand against his own breast then laid his palm flat against Mahir's chest. "You pass to the other side a great warrior Mahir. There is nothing to forgive."

Mahir's eyes went to Faith's and she nodded her silent acceptance. He closed his eyes and was gone. They couldn't help but look away as Lana came running, breaking into hysterical sobs at the sight of her husband and she collapsed next to him, face pressed against his as she clutched at his still body.

"Jesus…" Faith rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"They've taken him." Evy whispered eyes locked on Rick's. "They've taken our son."

* * *

"I forbid it!"

"I don't care what you forbid!" Faith turned from Ardeth continuing to pack a small satchel. "They want a fight, they found one."

"You cannot go into Hamunaptra with guns blazing!"

Faith blinked gazing at him for a few minutes in silence. The corner of her mouth quirked as she shook her head. "You've been hanging around O'Connell too much." She turned again and tied the satchel.

"I will not repeat myself." Ardeth growled. "It is foolish to go unprepared."

"They took Alex, Ardeth! Theykilled and shed the blood of your friends." Faith snapped. "What would you have me do?"

"Going alone is foolish. Wait for nightfall and allow yourself company. You do not even know the way to Hamunaptra."

"You're right but Evy does."

"Two women alone, you're mad."

Before he could blink, Faith had him on his back, her hips straddling his waist and she pressed the blade of the scythe closer to his throat. "How many times do I have to remind you of what I am?" She hissed. "How many ass kickings do you need before you get a clue?"

He tested her by pressing against the blade, dark eyes full of intent and challenge. "You know you cannot do it alone. Wait and then we will accompany you."

She released her grip, tossing the weapon harmlessly to the floor beside them but remained on his lap. Faith pressed her hands on either side of his head. "People have died because of me; Alex is in danger... because of me. This is my problem, it's why I was brought here. Don't fool yourself into thinking you're bound to me." She resisted pulling away as his hands raised, long fingers gripping her wrists.

"We are bound." Ardeth stated. "Whether or not you accept it. We are destined to travel this path together and despite your protests, you will not go alone. You fight me because of fear, because you are afraid to open your heart to those that would care and I will no longer stand idly by and let you shut me out."

She was all too aware of her torso pressed against his, the feeling of warmth long missed spreading from his fingers to her spine and Faith growled. "Why?" She whispered. "Why do you continue to fight me?"

"Because you continue to haunt me."

She failed to react when he rolled them, his lean body looming over her and she felt herself melt into the sand as his fingertips brushed the soft skin of her cheek. Faith shut her eyes against his piercing gaze and another sigh slipped past her lips as he pressed his mouth against hers.

So this was letting go.

Hearts pounding, skin touching as mutual respect blossomed and flourished between two warriors. It had nothing to do with lust which she was familiar and she let him control the kiss as it deepened. Ardeth broke away, fingers drifting down her neck and over her torso and he watched her face, eyes locked he pushed up the fabric of herrobe and lowered his head placing light kisses on her stomach.

She threaded her fingers through his dark locks, pushing aside the turban and it fell to the side. Her hands ventured to his tunic and pushed aside the dark fabric, hands eager to find the warmth thatclouded her senses.

She clung to him as he ran his lips along her jaw, sucking lightly on her neck. Ardeth pulled her closer, hands shifting her against him and Faith nuzzled her face against his neck as he began to remove her outer robes. She heard him growl low in his throat as he realized that she wore nothing but her skin underneath.

Ardeth drew back, eyes finding her own again. "If this is not your wish, I will stop."

She merely responded by snaking a hand around his neck and she smashed his lips against her own, forcefully taking over the kiss. She bit her lip as he discarded the rest of her outer clothing and henipped down lightly on her exposed hip bone, his tongue licking the bite wound as if to soothe the delicious pain. Ardeth shifted bringing his mouth to hers again, their hands struggled to remove his garments and Faith licked her lips in appreciation of his form. He was standing at full attention, completely naked in the dim lighting of the tent, his skin possessing the unearthly glow of someone controlled by lust but also something else she couldn't pin point.

She reached out to touch him and was rewarded with a low moan and she smirked, watching as he bit down firmly on his bottom lip. Ardeth broke free of her grip, wrestling her back to the pallet of the tent and Faith kissed his neck as he slid back over her,pullinglightly at the tan skin. He cupped her ass, squeezing her as he shifted them so their bodies were properly aligned. Their eyes met in silence, both breathing the same air as they joined and the earth around them disappeared.

Faith broke the kiss he had captured her in as a low moan escaped from her throat and his hands guided her, the pace steady.

"What is happening?" She whispered. His hands captured her face, keeping their gazes locked as they moved against each other.

"Let go."

Dark eyes clashed, hearts beating in strong, matched rhythms and as they spiraled back down together, Faith relinquished control, hands gripping him in sedated need.

Silence entered the tent, the slow ticking of time mixed with the whispers of breath. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as he held her, hands stroking the soft strands of her hair and she gripped him tightly, eyes closed against the outside world.

So this was letting go.

* * *

_Okay, yeah, so now this is where you review. +hides behind couch+ Don't hurt me if it sucked, I don't in certain instances believe in being too graphic, the sexual element isn't what this fic is about so like I've said before, if that's your desire, I'm sure there are fics on the adult site you can find to your liking. HOWEVER, if youdid enjoy thischapter and like me, happyto see the moment arrive where Faith has figured a part of her life out...leave me something. Personal feedback to occur at the bottom of the next chapter to those that respond! Thanks! _


	24. I am the Weapon

_Another update for you. I recently bought the third soundtrack out for Buffy (final one I'm afraid it looks like) called "BTVS: Radio Sunnydale". It's excellent and so handy to write to, get it if you're a huge fan and love the music from the show. This chapter came out rather quickly and I'm satisfied so I thought I'd post. I shall try to update again soon but this coming week is test week before spring break. We shall see. Definitely expect several updates while I'm out of school. YAY!_

_A/N: Much appreciation to Joss Whedon for the beginning dialogues in this chapter. He is God. +chuckles+ I noticed as well as some other people that some of the words are being pushed together, that's dandy document manager and I can't catch all those errors. For what it's worth, my apologies. Author **THANK YOU**s located at the end of the chapter._

_Leave me some feedback por favor and 'till next time!_

_+Piper+_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter TwentyFour – I am the Weapon**

"_No matter what you do, Buffy will always see you as a killer, not as a person. And now you have what she so desperately wants: the respect of these girls. All she needs is an excuse, and she'll finish what she started when she stuck that knife in your belly..."_

"_I'm really not looking for forgiveness B."  
_"_You're not?"_

_"People die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death."_

"_But you're right. I mean, I... I guess everyone's alone. But being a slayer? There's a burden we can't share."_

Faith sat up running her hands over her face, and she glanced over at Ardeth beside her. The words from her dreams still echoed in her head, conversations with the Mayor and Buffy going round and round. For the first time, she was unsettled, unsure even and the thought scared her. She was different somehow, uncertain of anything, and that included the future.

One thing she knew however.

She would get Alex back safe and sound if it was the last thing she did. She bet her life on it.

* * *

Anuck-Su-Namun cried out asshe was thrownyet again, and she scrambled across the hard sand. Faith was relentless in her pursuit and she jerked Anuck-Su-Namun up by the lapels of her shirt. "Lie to me and I swear I'll send you back to hell where you belong faster than you can say mercy." She shook her, satisfied at the look of honest fear on the woman's face. "Why did they take Alex?"

"To ensure your coming!" Anuck-Su-Namun stammered. "A guarantee! He has no interest in the child, I swear! I did not know of his plans until it was too late! I swear it!"

"You better be right." Faith dropped her gazing down at Anuck-Su-Namun in disgust. "All I need is one good excuse to bash your face in," She growled. "And you don't even want Evy to get a hold of you when I finish."

"Faith. That is enough."

She kept her eyes on the woman at her feet but backed away at the feeling of Ardeth's hand upon her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

Ardeth nodded. "The council wishes to speak with you before we depart."

"Great, a pow-wow is just what I need right now."

He said nothing watching her go as Spike appeared beside him.

"I don't have to warn you of the beating you'll get if you hurt Faith do I mate?"

Ardeth swung his gaze to the blonde man, eyebrow rising. "From you or her?"

Spike smirked. "What'd ya say we leave that part a surprise?" He snubbed out the cigarette wandering off, and Ardeth relaxed his grip off his sword. Faith's scarf slipped through his fingers, the knot securely tied to the handle and for a moment he allowed it to calm him. The battle approaching would test this world... it would test the slayer, but he vowed to not let her face the oncoming threat alone. Saving the world was her duty, saving her was his.

* * *

"The time has come."

Faith nodded. "Yes, ass kicking time, that's what I'm here for."

Rasil nodded ignoring thesentence phrasing. "Do you have any questions?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you ask me?" Faith chuckled. "That's right. Yeah, I do. Before I head off into almost certain death, wanna tell me why Spike's really here?"

"If Imhotep opens a portal in the temple to the Underworld, it can only be shut with a key that was forged along with the scythe. Anubus must be forced back into portal shall he be released and it must be locked with the key.'

"And Spike has this key?"

Rasil bent his head, no clear indication of an answer. "What troubles you slayer?"

"How do I get home? Spike too. I won't let him sacrifice himself for you. He's done enough of that already."

"This destiny is not for us.." Rasil argued. "We are mainly the.."

"The puppet masters." Faith sneered. "You pull on everyone's strings, make themdo your dirty work." She shook her head. "When this is over, so is your pull on me. No matter what happens after this, I'm done."

"Faith, it is you.."

"I'm done." She repeated firmly. "This isn't negotiable and anyone who even tries to stop me won't last very long, trust me." She glared at each Elder. "Is that understood?" Faith gave them no chance to respond and she turned on her heel striding from the tent.

* * *

She ran into Jonathan as she came out, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of him fully armored and ready. "And who says you're going?"

He raised his chin, grip lax on the shotgun in his hands. "Alex is family, I have more right than you to go."

Faith smirked. "That you do." She nodded walking once again. "Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"That's not how you make friends."

She halted again. "What is this, Pester Faith Day?"

Rick imitated her stern look. "We're all going to get my son."

"Even Evy?"

"Couldn't stop me if you tried." Evy stepped out from the tents to stand beside her husband and Faith noticed immediately her arsenal of a sword, pistol, and sais.

"You guys go well prepared."

"Of course, we're going into battle." Evy looked her over. "What other weapon are you taking?"

"I am the weapon."

* * *

"Bloody filthy camels."

Faith smirked and glanced over at Spike riding beside her. "Oh come on, you look so cute. You're a natural."

He snorted chucking his cigarette butt and he ignored the look given to him by Ardeth as he rode by. "Even your mighty sand warrior has a horse."

Faith shook her head chuckling and her eyesfollowed Ardeth as they continued their journey. He was talking with Rick, their conversation low, and it irritated her.

"Battle plans I'm betting." Spike suggested watching her. "It bug you luv?"

She grunted, "I don't like being left out."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're not up there next to him."

"What does that mean?"

Spike smirked shrugging and he fidgeted with the black turban on his head. "Fan of black but bugger, this is ridiculous."

Faith smiled. "Admit it, the sun feels great."

"It could get 200 degrees," He nodded, "and I'd welcome it."

"Not me." She fell silent as Evy brought up her camel beside theirs.

"Everything okay?"

Faith nodded and zeroed in her attention on Evy. "I could ask you the same question."

Evy looked away. "Alex can handle himself, I won't go insane as long as what Anuck-Su-Namun said was true."

"For her sake it better be or she's gonna be spending the rest of eternity in pieces."

"Where is the old broad anyway?" Spike muttered.

Faith shifted in her saddle and spotted the woman and her camel slightly ahead of them. "Guess she doesn't want in the group hug."

Evy snorted eyeing Faith. "Nothing's changed then."

Faith met her gaze. "No." She shook her head. "Our past lives never did bond very well."

"That trait seems to follow you slayer."

She shot him a dirty look but didn't respond before focusing back on Evy. "I won't let anything happen to Alex, I promise."

Evy nodded. "I know. You've never given me a reason to doubt your word." She pushed her camel faster up towards Rick's and Faith watched her go in silence.

"There a past there slayer?"

She kept her gaze forward but nodded. "It's a long, long story."

* * *

**Thank You**

**Rayon**_ - Glad you see and have enjoyed the slow change so far, more of that to come. I hope to totally transform our Faith and give her a new outlook that not only she sees but others, including you the reader! I shall try anyway._

**Hellmouth2** - _LOL at your cat. I'm glad to have a feline fan +chuckles+ Spike is so yummy to play with, wish I could take him home but mean old Joss said no, haha. Glad you agree (sexual content issue), I hope I haven't disappointed anyone._

**DrummerGirl76** -_ No, major props to you for continuously reviewing. Making each chapter better is getting hella hard but I will try my best. Hope you think so too._

**Darklight** - _Hmm, that didn't seem like such a great review... I must say, I've written fics in the past that were built around the sexual element and the story itself seemed to fizzle and die and blend into the mass of fics like it. I guess that's why I'm taking this approach different. I do hope though that you have enjoyed everything so far not just "one out of twentythree". Perhaps I have misunderstood?_

**Dwamimok** - _Hello again and thank you soooo much. I am pleased that you are pleased, haha._

**RumorGoddess** - _Aw thank you so much, you are so sweet! I'll try to keep all those elements you like in the fic going strong. :)_

**TigerFanfrv** - _Glad to hear from you again. My deepest thanks for your support._

**Maineiac** _- You crack me up. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. We talked on yahoo messenger in detail about my direction and the concept of Love and Faith so I won't go into that here. Just glad ya follow my train of thought. :) They are hot, I so agree, the image of them together and both being warriors is what brought me to write this fic in the first place.Together at the end however? Hmm, we'll see. For now anything is possible, even death. +looks around+ dun dun dunnn. Wooden boy, LMAO. Silly girl._

_I hope I have not forgotten anyone. I love leaving feedback, THANK YOU again for replying.+whips out binoculars+ Anyone else want to delurk and comment? I LOVE LURKERS. Please post feedback. I'm interested in what you have to say and as you can tell, I do take into account and consider comments and suggestions. :) Come on! Don't make me send an Anubus warrior after you, wooah those things got smelly breath ya know?_


	25. Conversations with Dead People

**Thank You..**

_To The Usual Suspects_**: Rayon, Hellmouth2, w1ckedangel, **_and_** DrummerGirl76**_(you were the 100th person to post feedback!) You guys ROCK!_

_To Newbies:_** Laura and Alatarial Elf. **_Thank you for those kind words and I'm glad you have found my fic as well. Welcome.

* * *

_

**Chapter TwentyFive – Conversations with Dead People**

They made camp for the night. Rick was off comforting Evy and Faith could almost feel the pain radiating off her. Unfamiliar emotion nagged at her. Fault and blame were beginning to weigh on her shoulders over Alex. She had let Evy down, had allowed Alex to be taken. Faith's grip tightened on the scythe and she stared out across the endless sand. No matter what she recently kept returning to the sand, her gaze lingering on the vastness of the desert. It almost felt like..

Her thoughts halted as she spotted Anuck-Su-Namun move close beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"The desert is calm tonight."

Faith kept her gaze forward.

"Are you remembering those you left behind?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Anuck-Su-Namun chuckled. "It's okay that you hate me." She shrugged. "I'm just making small talk."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say." Faith replied swinging her gaze over to her. "When we get Alex back, your time's over. I'll make sure of it."

Anuck-Su-Namun smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "That's if you win. Who's to say when you get there that Alex isn't already dead? After all, you basically just let him go, maybe you wanted that. You were evil once; you can be again and maybe for once get the job done."

Faith sneered. With a growl, she swung the scythe and watched as it sliced clear through Anuck-Su-Namun. The woman cackled, her image still whole.

"Damn, you caught me. What gave it away?" Her image shifted and Mayor Wilkins smiled at her. "Was it the evil comment?"

"I knew it all along." She lowered the weapon gazing at the First in disgust. "Did you not get enough of having your ass kicked the last time?"

The face the First wore threw its head back and laughed. "Slayer humor. I like it." He refocused on her sliding his hands into the pants pockets of his suit in a casual slouch. "How's this dimension treating you Faith? You pretending nice and fitting in with your new playmates?" He titled his head. "Miss me? I've missed you."

"Like a disease." She snarled. "This isn't going to work. You might as well give it up. We beat you before, we'll do it again."

"Hmm." The First smiled. "There's that word, we. Buffy enjoyed clinging to the hopeless idea too.. but she's not here is she?" He glanced towards the tents. His form shifted again into the image of Nefertiri before her eyes. "You couldn't save my father. What makes you think you can save Alex?"

"This little game isn't going to work." Faith retorted. "But by all means, give it your best shot."

"Hey," Nefertiri lifted her hands in mock surrender. "I'm just giving you the truth on a silver platter." The First shifted back to Mayor Wilkins. "You think they really care for you like I did?" He shrugged. "You think you deserve their respect especially now? You keep messing up and just like Buffy, they never forget. She knew she couldn't count on you, she just wanted to add you to the ranks to make her own stupidity okay." Mayor Wilkins chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for you firecracker, dropped into this dimension with no hope whatsoever. If there was, surely they would have sent Buffy. After all, she is the one, not you. It's never been you has it Faith?"

"Shut the hell up."

The image shifted again, Faith watching as Anya appeared. "I know how you feel, that knotting in the pit of your stomach, that realization you're out of place. You don't belong here, the Powers dumped you here to die.." She smiled. "Just like they allowed Buffy to ram that knife into your gut. She really should have killed you when she had the chance." Anya shifted her gaze out to the sand once again. "This world will end and you along with it. The Powers, the council, that Med-Jai you share your bed with…" Anya shook her head. "None of them care for you. They tolerate you, you're nothing more than everybody's favorite escape goat."

"You're wrong." Faith argued. "This is my destiny and.."

"Oh screw the destiny bullshit!" The face of Buffy snarled at her. "There is no such thing Faith, wake up. It's all lies, something they fed you so you'll die, so you'll sacrifice yourself without a second thought. It's what slayers do, and never stand up to question."

"You're evil." Faith shook her head. "You don't deserve to wear her face."

"Of course I do." Buffy's form crossed her arms, shifting again. "I am the first evil, older than the dawn of time, I am eternal." Caleb smirked. "There is no way to keep me down, no way to defeat me. I will rise and this world will fall."

"In your fucking dreams."

"No," Caleb shook his head, "In yours, you've seen it. My army will sweep this earth and everything on it good will die including your companions."

"You mean to use Anubus's army."

Caleb shrugged. "Anubus's, mine, what's the difference. I like this Imhotep fellow, he has ambition. Not a real good judge in character but hey, we all have your faults."

"Too bad yours is annoyance."

Caleb chuckled. "Ah, the slayer repartee, I did truly miss that. You're edgier than Buffy, it fits you, the dark slayer." He focused intently on her. "Imhotep is reborn and he will soon unleash my army; I will take over this earth and reign supreme. None of these people will be there for you in the end, you are alone." Caleb tilted his head. "But don't worry, I'll kill you first and you won't have to listen to their screams."

"Go the fuck away. I'm about to fall asleep at your blabbering."

"Is that so?" Caleb focused in on her hands. "Then why is your grip so tight on that thing?"

Faith raised the scythe. "I'm tempted to make you whole just so I can cut you up into a million pieces."

The First stepped back chuckling. "You may just get your chance after all slayer."

* * *

"You seem troubled."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Never bloody is."

Faith glanced over as Spike sat down next to her in the sand and extended his cigarettes towards her. She took one, nodding her thanks as he flicked his zippo to light it. They sat in silence, smoke wafting between them.

"The First is involved." She didn't have to glance over to know his cigarette dangled now limp between his lips, eyes locked on her face. "It came to me earlier."

"Bloody hell." He scratched at his forehead. "This is bad slayer, really bad."

"He plans on using Imhotep to gain control of Anubus's army seeing how we completely destroyed his last one." She eyed him. "You don't happen to have.." Her eyes fell on the necklace in his hand, the large diamond gleaming enticing at her.

"Why else am I here for?"

"Much needed sarcasm?"

"I think you handle that just fine luv." Spike watched as she handled the stone. "Maybe you should hold onto it."

Faith shook her head. "I already have my play toy. This baby is all yours." She handed it back watching as he slipped it on over his head. "If I fail.."

"Faith.." He cut her a sharp look but she waved his objection away.

"If I fail, if Imhotep opens the gates to hell, it's up to you to make sure the portal closes. The key is the only way."

"I won't let you down Faith."

She nodded looking away. "If the First wants another war, he'll get one."

"Think about Sunnydale lately?"

"Every day." Faith shifted beside him flicking her cigarette. "But like you, I didn't leave it. I was pulled here again to some vague destiny."

"No one's forcing you to care about the little bit." Spike replied. "You care for these people and that's what pushes you forward."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Tell me, why'd you bust out of jail and saveAngel that one time?"

"I owed him."

"Oh sod off, you didn't owe Peaches a bloody thing and you know it."

"He believed in me when no one else did." Faith spat. "I owed him because he saved my life."

"You cared for him just like you do for these people, that's why. This isn't force, it's sheer will on your part."

Faith looked away. "It's never fully rested on me before." She tossed her cigarette butt. "I've never been good enough."

"The only one holding you back is you luv." He tossed his fag as well. "You're a good person. When the time comes, you'll do the right thing."

She was quiet as he left her, the atmosphere suddenly colder than before and she wrapped her arms around her midsection in an attempt to block it out. Faith rose as well taking the scythe with her and ventured towards the camp unaware of the shadow that took her place when she was gone.

Caleb watched her go, his eyes dark and unwavering. He smirked. "And I shall walk amongst you like a wolf amongst the sheep and you shall know pain.." His eyes gleamed. "Before the end of days, you shall know death and my face will be the last thing you see."


	26. Ladies First

_Hey everyone. Thank you for your replies. I couldn't write this story without your feedback, keeps me motivated. Another long chapter for you, I'm not exactly sure how much longer the story is going to be. I'm having a lot of fun writing it so we'll see. If you get tired of it, let me know, haha. My friend M keeps telling me to write it forever LOL. Who knows. Enjoy._

**Damia** - She is low on self-esteem isn't she? Tsk, tsk. Glad you're still enjoying it this far. We'll see what can be done about that level of esteem shall we?

**Rayon** - Twists, yay! And yes, Imhotep can't be the only one that has all the fun. :)

**Alatarial Elf** - Feedback is feedback, tis' never too early or too late :) Thank you for taking the time to leave a reply, glad you're reading.

**Laura** - HEY! Welcome back again. I agree, Spike and Faith were my favorites too. I always wanted the show to be Faith the Vampire Slayer but eh shrugs hehe. Babble away girl, I so do love long replies.

**DrummerGirl76** - That is quite a coincidence, but yep, you were the 100th showers with confetti Thank you!

**Hellmouth2** - Watching the Mummy movies is ALWAYS a good thing. I try to watch them whenever I can. Thanks for replying :)

_Till next time! _

_Piper_

**Chapter TwentySix – Ladies First**

If she had to explain one more time she was going to scream.

"Let me get this straight," Rick spoke, all their eyes on her. "This.. First is the essence of all evil and its joined forces with Imhotep in order to gain control of Anubus's army."

Faith nodded. "That's the Cliffs Notes version, yeah."

"Great." He sighed, shooting Evy a look. "Didn't I tell you quitting while we were ahead years ago sounded good? But no," He shook his head. "It's just an oasis you said."

She slapped his arm lightly and turned to Faith. "So what now?"

"We still head for Hamunaptra. You'll get Alex and I'll deal with Pinky and the Brain."

"Not on your own you're not." Ardeth spoke up, the words the first spoken between them in a day. "We go into battle together."

"This isn't your fight."

"It is now." He snapped. "We all go to Hamunaptra and we all will fight. There is no discussion."

"I agree old chap." Jonathan chimed in.

"Me too luv."

Faith shot Spike a look then sighed. "Fine but when the time comes, it's up to me and no one else. If anyone so much as gets in my way, there will be a problem." She exited the tent before any of them could respond and strode away.

"Faith!" Evy cried running after her. "Faith!"

She mashed her teeth but stopped letting Evy catch up. Evy gazed at her in a look so knowing it almost made her flinch.

"I do not wish for you to do anything foolish." Evy admitted. "It is not your fault that Alex.."

Faith glanced away. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do." She interrupted. "We are connected in this."

"That life before, that's not us.." Faith shook her head. "You don't know me, not the real me."

"I know what you are. It's enough."

_None of them care for you. They tolerate you, you're nothing more than everybody's favorite escape goat._

Faith jerked back. "Let's get one thing straight; I'm doing this because I have no other choice. Once Alex is safe, once the threat is gone, so am I." She backed up. "Don't fool yourself into thinking we're friends."

The look on Evy's face almost made her eat her words but she swallowed back the urge and turned away from the English woman. Pushing her steps, she walked from her and didn't look back. Faith knew Evy would still be standing there with that look of betrayal and the image of a situation so similar involving Buffy would be too much for her to bear.

* * *

_The new queen raised her head, eyes set on the Med-Jai warrior that approached. _

_He kneeled before her, bowing his head, and pressed a hand over his heart. "It is done my queen. The priest and his followers have been dealt with." _

_Nefertiri nodded. "Very good, that is all."_

_The guard nodded, extending his hand in respect, and he rose to exit the great hall. Nefertiri watched him go, eyes forward as the tall figure of her protector appeared beside her chair. _

"_He must never rise." She whispered. "He who shall not be named will suffer eternally; forever separate from his traitorous lover. They will be cursed for the loss they have caused me."_

"_Loss for loss." Sharifah agreed. "It will remain so. I will see to it."_

"_You have your duty." The queen nodded, "As I have mine." Her eyes closed for a second, a silent promise in her words, "I will never forget the sacrifices you have made for me."_

"_You are my queen." Sharifah stated._

"_You are my friend."_

_The guard nodded. "You are my friend."

* * *

_

"_The great hall is under attack!"_

_Sharifah stalked beside Nefertiri through the corridor, weapons drawn, her tied cloak fluttering in her strong steps. _

"_We must ensure the safety of the bracelet." Nefertiri commanded. "The guards will protect the gates."_

"_The gates are overrun my queen." Sharifah informed her. "They will breach out doors before nightfall."_

"_Then we must hurry."_

_As they turned to the chamber, they were met by opposition, Sharifah jolting to clash weapons with the intruders. Nefertiri raised her sais to an attacker, easily disarming them, and as they fell, she turned towards the Med-Jai._

_The warrior swept the legs out from under one man, stabbing him quickly with her dagger and she twisted, flipping the next cleanly over her shoulder before stabbing him cleanly to the wall. Her eyes met Nefertiri's, widening as she stepped away from the dead man._

"_My queen!" She propelled herself forward and pushed Nefertiri aside, crying out as the attacker's blade was thrust clean into her abdomen. She managed to raise her own dagger and he fell back, clutching his throat against the pouring of blood and flesh. _

_Sharifah fell, Nefertiri's arms grabbing her as she slid and the queen began to cry, cradling the warrior's head and upper torso in her lap._

"_Do not leave me." Nefertiri cried. "I cannot do this alone."_

"_Forgive me my queen, I have failed you."_

_Nefertiri shook her head, tears streaming hot down her cheeks, and she pressed her hands on top of Sharifah's over the wound. The floor began to coat with blood, the image of the two fading as the Med-Jai slipped to the other side. Her eyes locked on her friend's as she passed over and Nefertiri released a wail of anguish, the scream echoing through the long hall for days.

* * *

_

"This is for you."

She glanced down to see the broad sword being extended towards her and Faith frowned at Ardeth.

"It was Mahir's." He answered her questioning look. "It will serve best in battle."

"I can't.."

"It is dishonorable to deny this request." Ardeth thrust the sword into her hands. "He would wish for a true champion to wield it."

Faith accepted the weapon. "Thanks."

He shifted again to view the City of the Dead. "It has been rebuilt with evil hands."

"The First," Faith spoke, "has a way of getting what it wants."

"Not everything luv."

She smirked at Spike on the other side of her. "What'd ya say we drop ourselves in the hornet's nest?"

"No time like the present to pick a fight."

"A fight won't be too hard to find I'm afraid."

Faith watched, the group falling silent, as the sands began to shift, a dark shade spreading out from Hamunaptra's walls. Anubus warriors sprang from the sand, loudly roaring as they held weapons ready in their hands.

"Something tells me we're not wanted."

"Nothing like a welcoming party." Spike glanced over at Faith as she extended the sword in her hands to him and he took it. "Any time you're ready slayer."

Ardeth took notice of the action but said nothing. If Faith deemed him worthy, it was so. He would not question it. "We will clear a path for you."

Faith nodded beckoning Anuck-Su-Namun and she surprisingly came forward without hesitation.

"Imhotep commands us to enter the temple alone."

"That so?" Faith snorted. "I've never been too good at following directions. You stay close to me; the minute you leave my sight, I consider your life forfeit." Anuck-Su-Namun nodded and Faith focused in on Evy, Rick, and Jonathan. "You guys ready to rumble?"

Rick pumped his shotgun and Evy raised a weapon. "Ready."

"That's what I like to hear." Faith smiled raising her scythe as she faced the approaching horde. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

Blades hit and reflected echoes of clashing metal drifting across the sands. Faith twisted cutting yet another Anubus warrior to its death and she watched the struggle around her. No matter how much turmoil, she found her sense on high alert, slayer instincts always honing in. Jonathan was panicking against two large opponents, and she yelled as she lunged, putting the blade cleanly through them both, dust sprinkling over them.

"Thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

He met her teasing grin with one of his own and shrugged. "Seems to be my middle name."

An enemy approached from behind and he opened his mouth to warn her when Ardeth appeared, slicing the head off with a single stroke. Faith wiped at the dust on her tunic and nodded, Ardeth returning the gesture.

"You must proceed."

Faith gripped the scythe, energy resounding in waves through her and she nudged her head at Anuck-Su-Namun. "Lead the way."

They began to cut a path, dust flying, cuts of blood appearing, and the unit grew closer to the entrance. With a scream, they threw themselves past the gates, and dropped inside a gaping hole in the ground.

Darkness overwhelmed them and her senses heightened; the sound of shuffling besides her catching her attention. More bodies dropped into the hole and as a torch was lit, her eyes connected with Evy's. The other woman nodded, Rick and Jonathan appearing beside her.

"I can lead the way now."

Faith licked her lips but shrugged. "Be my guest." She glanced around. "Where's Ardeth and Spike?"

A grunt was heard, her eyes shooting to the hole and Faith's lips twisted as Spike landed, rocking back on his feet seconds before Ardeth dropped down beside him.

"Bloody demons."

Faith snorted then directed her gaze to Ardeth. "Still with us Med-Jai boy?"

"Till the end."

She ignored the blatant double meaning and motioned towards Evy. "Ladies first."


	27. Ready to Rumble

_I figured it was time to update my story a little. We're getting closer to the end I do believe._

**Damia – **_You caught it, excellent. __ Thank you for the feedback. You rock._

**WhiteWolf3 – **_You're right in a way, she doesn't care about honor but she does care about doing what's right._

**Alatariel Elf – **_She does, believe me. All in good time._

**Rayon – **_You have a good point! Thank you for the feedback._

**Hellmouth2 – **_Thank you so much._

**Drummergirl76 – **_I love flashbacks and how they connect everything, glad you do too._

_Till next time!_

_Piper_

**&&&&&&&**

**Chapter TwentySeven - Get Ready to Rumble**

**&&&&&&& **

"Jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you.." She stopped singing at the feeling of eyes watching her and Faith glanced towards the group. "What?"

"I think we're supposed to be silent when we do this luv."

Faith snorted. "Like dude doesn't know we're coming. Either he's really stupid then or he just likes surprises." She gripped the scythe firmly in her hands. "I'm really hoping it's the second one."

Spike shook his head but they continued, Evy leading them down a long corridor. Faith had to hand it to her, it was obvious the place bugged Evy beyond words but she was remaining strong and calm, Rick at her side ever watchful. Anuck-Su-Namun stayed in sight in front of her. Ardeth and Jonathan trailed behind, voices low in conversation, and she glanced over her shoulder at them. Ardeth's eyes rose to hers but she looked away. Definitely not the time for distractions, good looking or not. She had to admit, she definitely lusted after men in black. Faith shook her head as the group stopped, Evy glancing down as the path split into two halls.

"What's the matter E? You lost?"

"No." Evy shook her head. "I am simply looking for traps."

"Traps, right." Faith grinned and took a breather, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "Like he's gonna worry about –"

The wall behind her suddenly moved and she yelped as she slid backwards. Ardeth and Spike rushed forward but the wall snapped back into place, their pounding doing no good. Spike cursed punching at the wall but nothing happened.

"What do we do?"

"She can take care of herself." Evy spoke up glancing around. "We will meet up with her shortly, of that I have no doubt. Until then," Her eyes focused on the end of the corridor and it was then the rest of the group heard the noise, the sounds of grunts and moans of pain from something not entirely human, "we've got company."

Two of Imhotep's priests rounded the corner and Ardeth reacted instantly, thrusting forward to slice one cleanly in half with his sword. He stepped back as the other took a swing at him and neatly severed its head from its body. Ardeth slid the sword back into the belt at his waist. "Not anymore."

Spike whistled under his breath. "I think the lad means business." He smirked. "Best we find Faith and we find her now."

&&&&&&

Faith rolled, tumbling backwards, and she grunted as she finally fell upon a sand covered floor, the scythe skidded away a few feet from her. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain that shot up her back and attempted rolling to her feet. She made it to her knees and shoved thick pieces of hair from her face as she gazed around.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." She whistled.

The room could not have been any brighter. She climbed to her feet, eyes scanning the treasure filled room, looking at the endless piles of gold, jewelry, and statues. It was overwhelming, almost hypnotizing in a way but she merely brushed off the sand from her clothes. Now was not the time.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Faith snorted. "Nothing like having a big storage unit for all your crap." She straightened to her full height as the sight of Buffy leaning against a statue. "If you get corporeal, I am so gonna enjoy kicking your ass." She spat through clenched teeth.

The First chuckled. "What? You don't like this body?" He glanced down. "Too much pressure for you?"

"Change, now." She growled.

The First shrugged shifting and Faith blinked as the image of Caleb appeared before her. "You get rattled too easily Faith." Caleb smiled. "What's going on, you losing that cool composure of yours?"

She sneered and bent down to retrieve the scythe before focusing on The First once again. "What do you want?"

"The world of course." Caleb chuckled. "I am here to lead you to your destiny, oh dark slayer. It is time for you and Imhotep to finish your business. It is time for you to die."

"I'd say it's about time for you to shut up." She rolled her eyes. "You really gotta find a new day job First, this taunting shit is so old hat that's its boring."

His eyes flashed dangerously but he remained calm and motioned her to follow him. "This way slayer."

Faith looked around, squeezing the scythe with both hands but she complied nonetheless, keeping distance between them. Sure, The First still had no power other than screwing with someone mentally but she wasn't going to take any chances.

He led her through the chamber and into a connecting hallway until they reached a large room filled with tombs and what looked to be a sacrifice or death altar. Faith moved to the left, keeping the First in her view, and she studied her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon a large statue beyond the altar, the image of the god Anubus. Her eyebrow rose, bingo. "Where's baldy? I haven't got all day."

The First merely smiled. Faith noticed Caleb's eyes flash as he blinked and she narrowed her eyes. She grunted as she suddenly went flying, a sharp pain exploded into her side and Faith tumbled over the altar.

&&&&&&

"We're not walking fast enough!"

"I'm trying; it's only a few more halls."

"This is ridiculous." Spike spat. "Faith and Alex need our help, we need to be there now, not a few halls."

"Do not tell me what my son needs. We are going as fast as we can." Evy answered back firmly. "You must have patience, they will be fine." She watched as Spike snorted falling again to the back of the line and she shot a glance at Ardeth who still walked briskly beside her. "She will be fine."

"I am aware of that, I am only concerned."

Evy studied him as they turned down another corridor. "Do you love this woman Ardeth?"

His dark eyes connected with hers and the seconds ticked by slowly. "I care for her deeply; she has become a part of my destiny in many ways."

"But you don't love her?"

"My feelings are of no concern, the slayer goes where she is needed and when the threat is gone, Faith will depart as well. That is how it is written. She is not capable of loving me. It is not in her destiny."

"Did the Elders tell you this?"

"I feel it." Ardeth snapped back defensively. "We will never be Evy, do not try to entertain yourself with such thoughts. I would risk my life for the slayer as I believe she would do for any of us, but that is a different kind of love then the answer you seek." He turned away from her quietly making his way towards the back of the line as well.

Evy sighed glancing over at Rick who was gazing at her with an amused look. "What?"

"You." He shook his head reaching into his holster to retrieve his gun. He checked the chamber, spinning it before sliding it back into the holster. "You can't change how things are gonna end Evy, you and I both know this."

She nodded. "I know but I can't help but want them to be happy. They both have gone through so much."

"One day." Rick pulled his wife close, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "Let things run their course." He squeezed her as the group stopped at the entrance to the temple. "We've got a son to rescue and a slayer to help." Rick turned to face the group. "I got a plan."

&&&&&&&

She groaned, rubbing at the back of her head, and slowly rose back on her haunches. Her eyes met Imhotep's, the priest standing on the other side of the altar, body dressed in black robes. "What took you so long?" She spat climbing to her feet. "You sure do know how to keep a girl waiting."

He smirked, bending his head in greeting. "My deepest apologies."

"I bet." She snorted. Faith glanced between the First and Imhotep. "Where's the kid?"

"Alive." Imhotep clasped his hands nonchalantly. "I am willing to make a trade, his life for yours."

"How about this instead, you give me Alex and I won't kill you right away?"

"It would be best if you accepted my offer." He shook his head. "Imagine it, a world that bows down to you and worships you Faith. You could have anything you desired; a simple word and it would be yours. Thousands would tremble at your feet, we would rule like gods. Why will you not accept this?"

"I already told you, I fight for the good guys now." She answered. "And this conversation is getting really boring. I came here to fight, you came here to die." Faith directed her attention to her scythe and she kicked at the handle, watching as it flipped up. Her fingers caught it easily and she twirled it in an arc before directing the tip of the blade and her attention back on Imhotep. "Let's get ready to rumble."


	28. Home

_A/N: It has taken me some time I know to update but it was always lingering in my mind, unfortunately school, social things, other stories, and writer's block hindered me from delivering it to you sooner. But here it is, the final chapter of my tale. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and left feedback, and a thanks to those that just read (I know you're out there). I hope you have enjoyed this, it's been a pleasure writing it. Personal thank yous at the end and another A/N due to the content of this chapter._

_Piper_

**Chapter 28: Home**

Faith leapt onto the table kicking out at Imhotep with her right leg but he caught it easily flinging her with one hand. She flew over him, body colliding with a statue, and she fell with the debris. Faith coughed, groaning as she sat up. Her hands were empty, the scythe missing.

"Saw that coming." She catapulted her body upwards, hands clenched as her feet found the ground again.

Imhotep grinned as he faced her. "It is futile to struggle Slayer."

"Well, don't you sound all Star Trek?" She charged towards him, ducking his fist, and rolled under his arm. Facing the table, she tossed herself over and grabbed for the scythe beside it.

He beat her to it, a solid kick to the face sending her backwards. Imhotep snatched up the weapon as Faith landed on her back. "Such a powerful weapon for such a weak little girl."

"Somebody recently told me talking to yourself is a sign on insanity." She ignored the pain as it shot up her back, a thin line of blood trailing down her arm, and she forced herself once again back on her feet. Faith looked to the trail distastefully and sneered as she refocused in on Imhotep. "That all you've got?"

"So glad you asked." He raised the scythe and charged.

Faith waited and at the last second ducked and rolled again popping up behind him. A firm kick sent him stumbling backwards but he remained upright.

"Faith!"

She hesitated glancing away to see Alex tied near a huge statue. "Be right there kid!"

Imhotep swung the scythe and she ducked, blade missing her by mere inches. She rolled again kicking out and it was enough to place distance between them. "What's the matter Mo? Getting tired on me?" He roared in anger and Faith grinned. "Gotta tell you, I could do this all day."

"That is something you do not have Slayer."

"Funny cause I was gonna say the exact same thing to you."

A yell came from behind them and Imhotep was taken by surprise as the blonde vampire leaped onto his back. He made a grab for Spike who was proceeding to strangle him and Faith grinned, propelling herself towards Alex.

"Get me out of here!"

"That's my thinking little man." She looked around, spotting a large sword on a statue near them and pulled it, turning to swing it at the ropes tied around Alex. The ropes fell at his feet and she turned to see Evy and Rick along with Jonathan and Ardeth fighting against more of Imhotep's priests.

Spike yelling caught her attention and she pushed Alex forward. "Go somewhere, hide."

He seemed to hesitate but then nodded scampering away. Faith stood clutching at the sword and she grunted as Spike's body collided with her, sprawling them to the floor.

"Watch the bloody sword Slayer."

Faith rolled her eyes pushing Spike to the side and grabbed at the sword again. "Watch where you're being flung blondie." She bounded to her feet clutching the sword and managed to raise it just as the scythe came down at her face. Faith reflected the blow, twisting and punching Imhotep squarely in the side. He moved back barely shaken by the punch and swung the blade at her again.

The sword and scythe struck, metal clanging metal, and he easily overpowered her, free hand gripping her by the neck. Imhotep raised Faith off the ground, the sword falling from her hand and she struggled, clutching at the fingers around her neck.

Spike moved to help but was thrown back as the scythe hit him squarely across the chest. He tumbled into the statues near them, body falling still.

Faith kicked out at Imhotep as Caleb appeared beside them, her struggles loosening his grip but it was not enough to free her.

"Where's the witty comeback?" The First laughed. "Oh that's right, you're a little choked up at the moment." He nodded his head towards the statue behind them. "Time is wasting; the portal must be opened with the slayer's blood."

Faith's eyes widened as Imhotep nodded and took a step near the statue Alex had been tied near, her back towards it.

A roar from a familiar voice made her stop her struggling and she grinned seconds before Ardeth sliced cleanly through Imhotep's arm. She fell coughing as she crawled towards Ardeth and she grabbed his outstretched hand gratefully, Ardeth pulling her to her feet.

"Damn it, what is with you people?" The First screamed, "Can't you just die?"

Imhotep growled simply picking up his arm and they watched as he screwed it back on, the flesh mending, scar disappearing to return as if it had never been damaged.

"Well, that's handy." Faith muttered. Her eyes landed on the scythe he had dropped after Ardeth's attack. "Keep him busy."

"Faith!"

She ignored Ardeth calling out and took off running the other direction.

"Get her!" The First screamed. "The portal cannot be opened without her blood!"

She bound up on the table, fighting against a few of Imhotep's priests as they attacked her. Ardeth swung his sword at Imhotep to distract him but it was useless, the priest too powerful and he sent Ardeth flying back with a well-aimed punch.

Faith ignored the urge to run to his side and flipped forward over the dead mummies, landing on her feet, and she rolled, hand snatching up the scythe. She looked up just in time to see Imhotep over her, sword in his hand ready to strike her.

He cried out as another sword was thrust cleanly through his midsection and he turned, hands gripping at the weapon's handle to stare into the face of Anuck-Su-Namun.

"You…"

She sneered and Faith grinned jumping up with her weapon in hand. Anuck-Su-Namun screeched, flinging herself at her former lover and the two tumbled towards the table, punches and kicks flying.

Faith ran to Spike, finding the vampire finally sitting up and rubbing at his temple. "Nice time to take a nap."

He ignored her remark, allowing her to pull him up, and glanced around at all the fighting. "What do we do slayer?"

"We have to open the portal."

"Are you blood out of your mind?' He stared at her in shock. "Wait, don't answer that."

"No choice." Faith shook her head. "The only way to get rid of Imhotep is to open the portal and toss him in." She tapped at his chest. "Then we seal it with your trinket."

"It's not gonna be that easy."

"Wouldn't be fun if it was." She tossed him the scythe. "Do it."

"Faith…"

"Do it!"

Spike gritted his teeth but nodded and he flinched as he raised the weapon, blade slicing cleanly across Faith's torso. Faith cried out but remained upright as the blade began to glow, the blood covering every inch of the metal. She grabbed the scythe and with a yell raised it and struck the statue of Anubus as hard as she could.

Faith and Spike were blasted back as the statue erupted in a stream of red light, wind whirling around the temple. The walls began to shake as Faith sat up, coughing as the sand settled over them. She crawled back to her feet, Spike moving in the corner of her eye and she nodded towards him, directing her attention at Imhotep as he struck at Anuck-Su-Namun and she went flying over the table.

"Yo Mo!" Faith taunted, "I don't believe we were done dancing!"

He sneered at her and approached, Faith stepping back towards the statue as it continued to glow, the figure of Anubus shaking from the pulsating energy flowing from it.

"Faith, no!"

She ignored Ardeth screaming, the sounds of Evy and Rick around her and kept her eyes on Imhotep. He raised a hand to strike her and it was then she moved. "Now Spike!"

Spike nodded throwing himself at Imhotep and they tumbled forward, a bright swirl appearing in front of the portal as it began to open. Imhotep's steps faltered, Faith moving to trip him and she watched as he fell forward, the light surrounding him. Faith leapt forward, body colliding with Spike's just as he fell into the light as well and they tumbled onto the ground in a mangled heap.

Imhotep screamed as he began to fall but it seemed he was beginning to stay upright and regain his footing.

Faith shielded her eyes as she rolled off Spike. "It won't hold him!" She screamed. "The necklace! We have to use the necklace!"

"I'm not close enough now!" He snatched the necklace from around his neck, the clear jewel in his hand. "I won't reach him."

Faith's eyes went towards the portal. "But she will."

Spike's eyes swung to see Anuck-Su-Namun standing at the portal in front of Imhotep, the scythe in her hand. She raised the weapon driving it deep into his shoulder and Imhotep cried out as he fell back once more. Anuck-Su-Namun twisted her eyes to Faith and Faith nodded, moving to grab the necklace from Spike's hand. She tossed it and the Egyptian caught it easily.

Their gaze broke and Anuck-Su-Namun propelled herself forward, arms wrapping around Imhotep as they were enveloped by the red light, sucked completely into the portal.

The light disappeared, the wind stopping, and Faith sat back, eyes on the statue as it stood still, the scythe buried deep within the stone.

"Bloody hell."

"Uh huh." Faith grinned wiping at her clothes. She glanced up as Evy, Rick, and Jonathan with Alex stepped forward, just as dirty and tired.

"Where's our annoying buddy?"

Faith looked around. "As usual he had his ass handed to him and bailed. Bummer." She climbed to her feet, hissing at the wound stinging across her stomach. "That thing certainly slices and dices."

"You told me to."

She grinned patting Spike on the shoulder. "That I did."

"You are alright?"

Faith's eyes rose to Ardeth's and she nodded. "And you?"

He grinned sliding his sword back into the belt at his hip. "I am five by five."

Faith laughed, sighing as she allowed herself to relax. "We sure did a number on this place."

"Indeed." Ardeth nodded. "I believe it is best we leave."

"Couldn't have said it better my self old chap." Jonathan chirped.

Faith studied the statue, the scythe in the stone, and nodded. "Yeah, it's time to leave."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Love to stay and chat but I'm being summoned to another meeting." Faith stood up from the log in the tent as Rick chuckled.

"Have fun with that." He glanced up from beside Jonathan. "It was a pleasure fighting alongside you."

"Likewise." Faith nodded. She glanced to Jonathan and smiled. "It's been fun."

Evy stopped her as she began to escape the tent. "I wish to say…"

"I know." Faith nodded. "You don't have to say it. Without a past, there is no future or some shit right?"

She was surprised as Evy launched herself forward, engulfing Faith in a tight hug. The English woman wiped at the tears on her face as she pulled away, and Faith nodded in understanding. She glanced down to pat Alex who had appeared on the head, grinning as he automatically made a move to straighten his locks.

"Be seeing you kid."

He hugged her as well and she returned the embrace.

&&&&&&&

"You have served us well."

Faith shrugged. "I do what I can R." She eyed Spike as he coughed. "We do what we can."

Rasil nodded with a grin. "You have fulfilled your destiny."

"It's kinda my thing." Faith snorted. "So how do we get home?"

"From the desert which you came."

"You're kidding right?" Spike chuckled. "You want us to what? Wander out there until we come across a road back to Sunnydale?"

"A road did not bring you here, a road will not take you to where you seek to go."

Spike started to speak again but paused at Faith's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Just leave it." She muttered. She glanced towards Rasil. "Thanks for all your help man."

Rasil inclined his head still smiling and she rolled her eyes before motioning Spike outside the tent.

She stopped as she came face to face with Ardeth.

Spike cleared his throat. "I think I'll go find that, uh, yeah." He nodded towards the sand and took off, leaving them alone.

Faith studied the Medjai chief's eyes, raising a hand to brush stray hairs from across her face but he beat her to it. She watched him, feeling his finger tips glide across her cheek, and he tucked the hairs behind her ear.

"You must leave."

Faith nodded. "This isn't the place for me, we both know that."

Ardeth removed his hand, the warmth departing from her cheek. "I believe this belongs to you." He motioned with his other hand and Faith stepped back eyeing the scythe.

"You went back for it?"

"You are going to need it for the journey home."

_Home_. Faith nodded accepting the weapon. "Don't think that if I had the choice to…"

Ardeth stopped her, placing a finger on her lips and he nodded. "I know Slayer." He smiled, a gentle understanding smile. "Our destinies are sometimes not by choice, we must do what we are called to do."

"Being your wife wasn't so bad."

Ardeth chuckled. "You're right, having a stubborn, tactless wife wasn't so bad."

"Hey, now, I …"

Ardeth bent, brushing his lips against hers and Faith sighed as he pulled away. "May Allah be with you Faith as I will always be."

He departed, his tall figure shaded by the glow of the descending sun and she watched him go, letting him. Faith gripped the scythe, sighing as she broke her gaze away from Ardeth to let her eyes linger on the blade. It glistened in the light, sparkling. _Home._

&&&&&&&&

"Are you just a tiny bit curious as to where we'll wind up?"

Faith chuckled, shooting Spike a look and shrugged. "As long as it's somewhere destiny free, I don't care."

He laughed as well and they continued to walk, the desert stretching out before them. "Wonder if we'll ever find this portal thingy…."

She fell silent, the scythe firmly in her hand. Their steps matched, the two moving side by side until she paused.

"Slayer?" His eyes were drawn to the weapon, noticing the gleam and brightness in its color. The scythe began to shake, edges still coated with Faith's blood and she raised her eyes to his, a smirk across her face.

"You ready for this?"

Spike grinned back, hand reaching out to grab the handle. The light erupted from the scythe, enveloping them as it glowed and Faith closed her eyes, the vision of a tall Medjai chief forever burned into her mind. She felt the power of the scythe overtake her and the memory was lost in a sea of those long forgotten, one burning truer than the rest. _Home_

The air became quiet, the tracks of a pair of feet the only sign of existence of life upon the sand. This too soon became swept away. A slayer's duty had ended.

&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Well, there you have it, the finale, the end. I hope that you liked what you read but I am aware that some of you will not exactly agree with how I left it. This is fine but I dwelled over this for a long time while brainstorming and fighting writer's block. _

_Faith to me is a lone wolf character and while she and Ardeth were nicely matched in more than one way, we're all aware that Faith is still a character that is struggling to find her place in the world, redeem her bad qualities, and discover who she is as a Slayer and as a woman. Love is not exactly at the top of her list, more like finding acceptance and I believe she discovered a lot of that in this fic._

_Now, some of you might debate this is not a happy ending, some may just say it's sad and it sucks (god I hope not) but opinions are what we're all entitled too and you are more than welcome to that. Unfortunately, I just wasn't feeling a "happy, everyone wins and Ardeth and Faith go riding into the sun story" at this point in time. Perhaps a sequel or another story but not this one. Both did their duty, both had their fun (when is being with Ardeth naked or clothed not fun? LOL) and when the duty was over, so was their time together. I do believe however that because of it Faith is a better person and there's always the thing of how she saved the world (cough-snotbuffy-coughs). That I hope you did enjoy. Well, time to stop blabbering. Here are some personal thank yous:_

_**Anelle, Reven Eid, Alatarial Elf, and Rayon m de Lune – **Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. Glad to see some new faces and old ones keeping up with my stuff._

**DrummerGirl76 – **_I hope you're not too bummed out by the ending, it just seemed to fit better, not every story can be all rainbows and butterflies. Thank you for being a constant reviewer._

_**Damia** – Thank you as well for always leaving fb. It was a pleasure to read your comments._


End file.
